Kamen
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: ¿Los sucesos de la vida en verdad pueden cambiar a una persona? ¿Cuantas mascaras puede usar alguien? ¿Qué es preferible sufrir por amor, o no conocer el amor? Alguien tiene las respuestas a estas preguntas, la verdad es que creo solo se tienen opiniones.
1. ¿Un fin o un principio?

_Dolor_: sensación molesta y aflictiva de una parte del cuerpo por causa interior o exterior.

Que fácil resulta describir a una simple palabra como esa ¿pero en verdad ese es su verdadero significado?, tal vez para algunos si lo sea, pero para muchas personas como yo es algo que no se acerca ni una milésima parte a la verdad.

El dolor es más que una sensación de molestia en tu cuerpo, es sentir que el mundo cae sobre tus hombros y eres incapaz de sostenerlo, es sentir como un nudo se forma en tu garganta y te impide respirar, llorar…vivir. El dolor es una palabra incapaz de describirse, va mas haya de cualquier palabra que se pudiera utilizar.

Pero así como el dolor es una palabra y sentimiento tan difícil de describir, igual lo es el amor. Un sentimiento tan opuesto al dolor, pero que no podría existir el uno si el otro, cuando amas, el dolor estará presente. Ver a la persona amada, implica que el dolor estará a tu lado, cualquier cosa que pueda afectar a esa persona, afectara también a la contraparte. Pero que es mejor ¿no amar y nunca conocer el dolor verdadero? Ó ¿amar y aceptar el dolor que viene con el?

Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, heredera de mi clan, miembro ninja de mi aldea, Kunohichi de elite, y ahora traidora a mi misma.

Para los que se interesen en conocer como fue que llegue a ser lo que soy ahora, comenzare por contarles lo que yo creo es el principio de mi final.

* * *

La aldea de konohana poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. Las casas, comercios, escuelas y demás estaban casi terminadas en su totalidad. No así en mi casa, todos los miembros del clan Hyuuga estaban indignados por mi forma tan humillante y deplorable en la que me enfrente a Pein. Según ellos esa fue la peor humillación para el clan, que la heredera principal fuera vencida de esa manera fue algo que me valió el peor castigo que al consejo se le pudiera haber ocurrido.

Después de una serie de reuniones entre el consejo del clan, decidieron aplicarme el correctivo que ellos creyeron mas apto para mi "falta", ante ellos.

-pasa Hinata- la voz del anciano de mayor edad en el consejo me invito a entrar a la habitación donde se encontraban todos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, y sin atreverme a mirar a nadie a la cara, entre con pasa lento. Tenia miedo, miedo a lo que me podría enfrentar por culpa de lo que ellos consideraban… debilidad. Al llegar a uno de los asientos que se encontraban solos en la habitación, hice una pequeña reverencia y me senté, junto a Neji, mi única esperanza de que este fuera un poco mejor para mí.

-Hinata- esa era la voz de mi padre, se me congeló la sangre al escuchar el tan frio y doloroso tomo en el que me llamo. –Ya tenemos el castigo correcto para ti- alce mi vista para encontrar los inexpresivos ojos de hombre que es mi padre.

-tendrás una misión- otro anciano termino de hablar por mi padre, era de apariencia grotesca, pero al cual debía respeto. Con toda la calma que fui capaz de aparentar trate de escuchar lo que tenía decidido para mí. – si en un año no vuelves con lo que te pediremos, olvídate de regresar. Los miembros mas poderos del clan irán en tu búsqueda y tomaran tu vida como muestra de honor a la familia.-

-saldrás al amanecer, con el pergamino que te indica lo que debes de cumplir para volver a ser considerada heredera del clan.- otra vez mi padre y su fría voz.- y si te preguntas por que no simplemente te quitamos el titulo de heredera y se lo damos a Hanabi. Es fácil, ella aun es menor de edad, y el clan necesita un nuevo líder cuanto antes.-

-Hinata san- una cálida mano se poso sobre la mía, volteé a mirar al dueño de dicha calidez y encontré el rostro de mi primo. –se que usted será capaz de hacer la prueba- las palabras de Neji me dieron algo de coraje para preguntar cual seria mi "misión".

-¿Qué debo hacer?- por increíble que parezca no tartamudeé.

-matar al Mizukage -

-¿Q-que?- abrí mis ojos todo lo que pude, la sorpresa remplazo al miedo que sentía en esos momentos. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de mi padre. – ¿habla en serio padre?-

-si, ahora retírate y alista tus cosas- mi padre se levanto de su lugar seguido por todos los miembros del consejo. Solo quedamos Neji y yo en ese inmenso cuarto.

Cuando todos salieron, me abrase a Neji lo mas fuerte que mis fuerzas me lo permitían, llore en su pecho mientras que el acariciaba mi cabello y me rodeaba con sus brazos. Nunca desde que me convertí en ninja había tomado la vida de nadie, pero ahora esa era mi misión, para poder volver con mi familia.

No se por cuanto tiempo llore abrazada a Neji, solo se que de mis ojos ya no brotaba una sola lagrima mas, el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta seguía, pero mucho mas pequeño. Levante mi cabeza para mirar a Neji, era igual de inexpresivo que mi padre, pero con un poco mas de calidez en su mirada.

Limpie el rastro de mis lagrimas y me puse de pie, Salí de ese lugar y camine a mi recamara para alistar mis cosas, ya era de noche y tendría que abandonar mi "casa" al amanecer, por lo que ya me quedaban pocas horas. Neji salió atrás de mí sin decir una sola palabra, eso nunca ha sido su fuerte, pero el saber que esta a mi lado es más que suficiente para mí.

Cuando llego a mi habitación pongo todo lo necesario en mi mochila de viaje, Neji solo me mira desde el marco de la puerta, creo que a el le duele mas que a mi el que me vaya de esa manera. En mi intento por no llorar mientras empacó todo, me topo con la fotografía de mi equipo, donde estamos Shino, Kiba y yo, lo tomo y sin pensarlo lo guardo con las demás cosas, no es un arma, pero me ayudara en mi viaje.

Una vez terminado de empacar todo, pongo mi mochila en mi hombro y camino hasta la puerta en donde Neji no se apartado un solo centímetro. Cuando llego hasta el, tomo mi mano y me lleva hasta la salida de la aldea.

Durante el camino, solo vi su espalda y su hermoso cabello castillo, creo que lo extrañare demasiado, ya nos habíamos vuelto "hermanos". De repente siento como para, y gira hacia mi, su mirada cambio, al igual que su gesto. Ahora es un Neji que nunca había visto antes, el esta… triste por mí.

Levanto una de mis manos y acaricio su mejilla, no trato de reconfortarlo, trato de reconfortarme a mi misma. Esto va mas allá de mi, quiero que esto solo sea una pesadilla y que no tenga que hacer lo que el consejo me pidió, pero mi esperanza se va al sentir como una lagrima de Neji corre por su rostro y llega a mi mano.

Todo es verdad, Neji esta llorando por mi, y yo tendré que matar a una persona para volver.

-si no vuelves- ahora el tomo mi rostro con ambas manos, para obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos. –Me volveré un traidor al clan y a la aldea-

-¿Neji?- no entendía muy bien sus palabras, ¿Por qué el seria un traidor?

-no dejare que te hagan daño, iré a tu lado y te protegeré.-

Ahora lo entendía, siempre en plan de "protector" hacia mí. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios ante la palabra de mi primo, pero también una de decepción. Saber que tampoco el creía en mis habilidades me ponía un poco mas triste de lo que ya estaba.

-confió en tu fuerza Hinata- siempre parecía leer mis pensamientos. –pero se que no eres capaz de lastimar a nadie, y mucho menos de matar-

Sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, sabia perfectamente que Neji no permitiría que me pasara nada, pero ahora era mi turno de protegerlo a el, y la forma era dejándolo en la aldea y con el clan. A pesar de ser una miembro del Bouke, es respetado por todos, incluso por los miembros del consejo, y aunque nunca llegue a ser heredero, tendrá un brillante futuro, por eso no permitiré que se sacrifique por mí.

-gracias Neji, pero estaré bien- le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas, es sincera, pero en ella se oculta mi verdadero miedo, angustia, y sufrimiento. Espero que el no lo note o nunca podre mantener la mascara que he creado ante el.

-promételo- sonó mas como una orden que una petición, pero no podía negarme a hacerlo, no ante Neji, ya que el insistiría hasta que yo lo hiciera.

-te lo prometo Neji- después de eso, el solo me abrazo y se aparta de mi lado, era la hora de irme a cumplir la maldita misión de mi clan.

Cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para marcharme de mi aldea, uno de los miembros del consejo se atravesó en mi camino, impidiéndome avanzar, era un hombre mayor, pero que al parecer aun conservaba una gran destreza física.

-¿no olvida algo Hinata san?- su voz era algo burlona hacia mi, como lo fue desde que era pequeña, para ellos nunca fue una digna Hyuuga. No conteste a su pregunta, solo lo observe a los ojos, para demostrar que no le temía. –tome, estos son los detalles de su misión- me extendió un pergamino con el emblema Hyuuga en el, lo tome y lo guarde en una bolsa de mi mochila, cuando voltea de nuevo a mirarlo, tenia una retorcida mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa en su rostro. –Suerte- dicho esto desapareció de mi vista, sabía que se burlaba de mí, pero eso ahora que más me daba.

Volteé al lugar en el que estaba antes Neji, pero ya no estaba hay, se fue sin que yo me diera cuenta, ahora estaba sola frente a las enormes puertas de Konohana. Miro una última vez a mi aldea, y una traicionera lágrima se escapo de mis ojos.

Tenia planeado no realizar la misión, escaparía de la aldea y viviría como una fugitiva de mi clan, y aunque prometí a Neji volver… no lo haría. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta al saber que nunca más volvería a ver a mis amigos, y que ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos.

Ellos estaban buscando al Uchiha, un traidor que es muy importante para _Naruto, _al acordarme de el una sonrisa llega hasta mis labios, aun no podía creer que le dijera un "te amo", aunque nunca recibí ni recibiré respuesta, me alegra haberle dicho lo que mi corazón sentía por el.

Llevo mis manos a mi cara y aparto algunos cabellos de mi rostro, es hora de irme, comienzo a caminar a la salida a paso lento, no tengo prisa por dejar a mis amigos ni mi hogar. Después de algunos minutos de caminar sin mirar atrás, comienzo a ver el inmenso bosque ante mi, brinco a una rama cercana y volteo a mi aldea, mis ojos permanecen en esa imagen algunos minutos, no quiero olvidarla, deseó recordarla siempre, en ella viví buenos y malos momentos, en ella pase mi vida.

Bajo mi vista al suelo bajo mis pies y de nuevo algunas lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos, tomo de nuevo mi camino, pero esta vez a una velocidad mucho mayor, esta vez si deseó alejarme lo antes posible, si no lo hago así, tal vez no sea capaz de hacerlo nunca. En el camino susurro al viento un _adiós_ antes de que la aldea desaparezca por completo de mi vista.

* * *

Dos años después:

Konohana ya no parece la misma que deje años atrás, sus casas y comercios parecen ser mas grandes y sofisticados, aunque los pobladores parecer ser los mismos de antes. La vista desde los rostros Hokage es muy buena, y la reconstrucción que hicieron es mucho mejor a como los recordaba.

He pasado todo el día observando los movimientos de la aldea, y he descubierto algunas cosas que no creí fueran ciertas. En mi mano derecha tengo un pergamino que recibí hace una semana, no pensaba que dieran con mi paradero, pero que mas se puede esperar de Hiashi Hyuuga, el líder del clan y mi padre.

Aprieto con todas mis fuerzas el pedazo de papel, por su culpa me vi obligada a volver, y a llevar a cabo "mi misión". Miro una bolsa negra a mi lado, y un nudo se forma en mi garganta, no soporto mirarla, no soporto a… mi conciencia.

Es increíble que ningún Ambu notara mi presencia a estas altura, contando que no he hecho nada en especial para ocultarme, pero eso no me importa, después de todo se sabrá de mi llegada de nuevo a la aldea.

La noche ya cayo sobre toda Konohana, es hora de ir con mi clan, tomo la bolsa a mi lado y noto como unas pequeñas gotas de líquido rojo caen por ella, no le doy importancia y me dirijo a los dominios Hyuuga. En el camino cuido de no toparme con nadie, no deseó que me vean por ahora, llego en cuestión de minutos a mi destino, como era de esperarse todos los miembros de mi familia se dan cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que bajo del tejado y me situó al centro del jardín principal.

De inmediato mi padre, Neji y algunos miembros del consejo llegan frente a mí. Mi padre con su típica mirada fría, solo que esta vez con un toque de agradecimiento en ella. Neji, con cara de sorprendido, noto que desea acercarse a mi, pero los ancianos del consejo no se lo permiten, noto como algunos de ellos me miran con cara de desaprobación, después de todo solo tenia un año, y yo me tome dos.

De atrás de los presentes sale el líder del consejo, un hombre de marcada edad, y demasiado prepotente y arrogante, sobre todo hacia mi. Camina hasta ponerse delante de todos, me mira con un aire de superioridad, y arrogancia que hace que mi sangre hierva de rabia y coraje. Años atrás no hubiera sentido algo así, pero ahora al saber lo que planean hacer hace que involuntariamente apriete mis puños con furia, bajo la cabeza para tratar de contenerme, no es hora ni momento para perder la calma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- por fin se digna a hablarme, lo miro y esa mirada aun no desaparece de su rostro, como deseó arrancársela de un solo golpe, pero no puedo, no debo. – ¿Acaso quieres morir en tu casa?, te recuerdo que tu plazo ya término hace un año-

Arrojo la bolsa negra que llevaba conmigo hasta sus pies, sin quitar ni un segundo la mirada de su rostro. El mira a la bolsa para después mirarme a mí.

-¿Qué es esto?- da una patada a la bolsa y me mira. –no me dirás que es…-

-mi misión- lo interrumpo para aclararle "su duda", su voz me provoca nauseas, y cuanto menos lo escuche mejor. – he cumplido con lo requerido-

Al fin logro que la estúpida expresión de su rostro desaparezca, esta vez tiene una expresión seria y de duda hacia mis palabras. Se agacha y abre la bolsa, al hacerlo su cara vuelve a cambiar, pero esta vez por una de asombro he incredulidad.

Mira a los demás presentes y saca lo que contenía esa bolsa. Con su mano derecha toma la cabeza decapitada del Mizukage de la niebla, su sangre aun estaba fresca, por lo que se derramaba cayendo al suelo y manchándolo. Al verla todos dirigen su mirada hacia mi, algunos con asombro, otros con aprobación.

Camino y me pongo frente a la bolsa y el anciano del consejo, lo miro a el y después a la bolsa, con mi pie la golpeo para que salga lo que seguía conteniendo en su interior. Al hacerlo comienzan a rodad tres cabezas mas, todas de hombres feudales de la niebla.

-ellos- les dijo señalando los cabezas a mis pies.- son un bono por mi tardanza- miro de nuevo al anciano a mi lado. –Señores feudales planeando destruir al clan Hyuuga- para nadie era un secreto lo codiciados que eran los ojos de un Hyuuga, y lo que cualquiera pagaría por ellos. Y más si podía destruir todo el clan para hacerlo mas "cotizado". Con dinero muchas cosas se pueden hacer, y esos hombres lo tenían en exceso.

-pero ahora vendrán tras nosotros-otro de los miembros del consejo se aventuro a hablar por los demás.

-no soy estúpida- otra vez subestimándome. –Todos pensaran que fueron ninjas renegados y en busca de dinero, nadie a exención de ustedes sabrá la verdad- dirijo una mirada a todos frente a mí, tengo ganas de llorar, pero frente a ellos tengo que tener una apariencia fría y dura.

-¿Qué haremos con ellas?- esta vez hablo mi padre, el cual había llegado hasta mi lado y el del anciano.

-yo que se, consérvelas como… trofeos- después de todo eso eran para ellos. -¿Dónde esta Hanabi?- miro directamente a los ojos a mi padre, deseó una respuesta inmediata.

-en su habitación- su voz suena algo rara para mí, pero no le hago caso y camino directo a la habitación de mi hermana, la cual suponía era la misma que tenía desde pequeña.

Al pasar al lado de Neji, le sonrió para que me siga hasta donde esta mi hermana menor, y así lo hace caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta de la habitación de Hanabi. Cuando toco y recibo un "pasen", toma la manilla en una de mis manos, pera antes de girarla la mano de Neji me lo impide.

-Hinata, ella esta…- en su cara se nota la preocupación, por mi hermana, además de lo afligido que esta por ella.

-lo se- miro sus ojos y le sonrió para que se calme un poco. Entro a la habitación y me encuentro con mi hermana pequeña acostado en la cama.

Camino hasta ella y me siento en un una silla a su lado, solo la observo, no creí que fuera verdad las palabras de mi padre en esa carta, pero si lo eran.

Hanabi estaba en la cama cubierta de vendajes, los cuales algunos aun sangraban manchando las vendas. Su brazo y pierna derecha no estaban, habían sido cruelmente mutilados de su cuerpo, sus ojos dañados tan severamente que era imposible que volviera ver.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta al verla en ese estado, pero trate de que no me afectara en ese momento, deseaba mas que nunca ser fuerte para mi hermana pequeña, por ella haría lo que fuera, no importaba que cosa fuera, si me lo pidiera mataría incluso… a mi clan. Estaba a punto de hablarle, pero ella se me adelanto.

-¿Hinata?- giro su cabeza a mi dirección, a la vez que extendía su mano para que yo la tomara. –se que eres tu, habla ya-

-Hanabi- tomo su mano entre las mías, y deposito un beso en su frente – ya estoy aquí hermana- me siento a un lado de su cama para estar mas cerca de ella.

-¿terminaste tu misión?- no sabia si ella sabia cual era exactamente mi misión, por lo que volteo a mirar a Neji, el cual me niega con la cabeza, señal de que ella no sabia nada.

-si, ahora puedo estar a tu lado.- acaricio sus cabellos, siempre fui como una madre para ella, y era la hora de comportarme aun mas como una. -¿Cómo te sientes?- de seguro todo el mundo se lo preguntaba, pero yo lo hacia para que ella dijera lo que en verdad sentía.

-si tan solo mis ojos estuvieran bien- apretó mi mano con fuerza, no estaba triste, estaba enojada con ella misma. –Fui débil y por eso estoy así- según la carta de mi padre, Hanabi quedo hacia en una misión de rango B, en el cual fueron sorprendidos por algunos criminales rezagados de la guerra ninja.

-eso no es verdad- la abrazo para tratar de que no se sienta mal. –lo único que sucedió es que aun no estabas completamente apta para enfrentarlos- a mi hermana nunca le ha gustado que le mienta, así que era mejor hablarle "a su manera". –cuando te recuperes, acabaras con ellos-

-eso no es verdad- su voz sonó demasiado fría para mi. –Así como estoy, solo soy un estorbo- a pesar de las vendas sentí como las lagrimas mojaban sus ojos. – Ni siquiera puedo utilizar el Byakugan-

-te prometo- tome su cabeza y la apoye en mi pecho – que hare que tus ojos vuelvan a ver, y que utilices el Byakugan.-

-no prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir-

-si lo prometo es por que lo hare Hanabi- mi voz se hizo un poco mas dura para que ella creyera e mis palabras, y parece que funciono.

-¿en verdad?-

-de verdad hermana- de nuevo mi voz volvió a su tono frágil y dulce de siempre. Sentí como ella rodeaba mi cuerpo con su brazo. No quería verla así, pero peor aun no quería verla triste, por lo que trate de cambiar el tema. – ¿como supiste que era yo?-

-tu olor es el mismo que recuerdo- se separo de mi y volvió a recostarse en su cama – y tu chakra es inconfundible para mi-

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, a la vez que arropo a mi hermana para que descanse, al parecer el día llego sin que lo notáramos.

-descansa Hanabi- le doy un beso en la frente y camino a la puerta, Neji me sigue, pero la voz de mi hermana lo detiene.

-Neji, no dejes sola a Hinata-

-no lo hare Hanabi- al parecer esa pequeña, sabia sentir muy bien los chakras a su alrededor, a pesar de que Neji no hablo ni una sola vez, ella sabia que estaba hay.

Cuando ya estábamos fuera de la habitación de Hanabi, siento como Neji me toma de la mano, en ese momento ya no puedo mas y me arrojo a sus brazos para llorar en su pecho, mantener una mascara para engañar es muy agotador.

El solo me abraza y me escucha llorar, deseaba tanto llorar junto a el, solo el sabe lo que en verdad siento y quien en verdad soy.

-¿Por qué regresaste?- aun con lagrimas en los ojos me separa un poco y lo miro a la cara. -¿Cómo supiste lo de Hanabi?-

-regrese por ella, y como lo supe, no te lo diré- me separo definitivamente de el, y limpio mis lagrimas. –además te prometí que volvería-

-yo sabia que no planeabas hacerlo- sus mirada no se apartaba un solo segundo de mi, era increíble como es que me conocía. –planeabas huir y nunca volver-

Baje la cabeza, a pesar de que había echo una promesa, no pensaba cumplirla, y eso me avergonzaba.

-espero que pronto puedas contarme todo- me tomo de los hombros y me hizo verlo a los ojos. –se que fue difícil para ti hacer algo como lo que te pidieron- una de sus manos fue hasta mi mejilla, mientras que la acariciaba dulcemente. –Pero me da gusto volver a verte- se acerco mas a mi y me beso la mejilla a la vez que me decía – bienvenida, Hinata-

El sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas en un instante, nunca había tenido a Neji tan cerca de mi en esa forma, podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi piel, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, y sus ojos sobre los míos. Por primera vez desde que lo conozco una sonrisa apareció en los labios de mi primo.

-me alegro que no haya cambiado nada Hinata san-

Era verdad, mi carácter seguía siendo prácticamente el mismo que el de hace años, me sonrojaba con facilidad, no era capaz de lastimar a nadie, y a veces tartamudeaba al estar nerviosa, cosa que pasaba aun muy seguido.

La única diferencia era que esta vez si haría cualquier cosa, por proteger a mis seres queridos, no importaba si para ello condenara a mi verdadero ser.

De pronto un fuerte ruido en la entrada de la casa hizo que dirigiéramos la vista a ese lugar, y para mi sorpresa eran Kiba y Akamaru. Kiba parecía buscar algo con la mirada de una manera desesperada, mientras que Akamaru comenzó a correr hacia donde yo estaba.

Al llegar a donde estaba, se lanzo sobre mí haciéndome caer al suelo, mientras que lambia toda mi cara. En cuestión de segundos Kiba estaba a nuestro lado, apartando a Akamaru de mí, para ayudar a levantarme. Cuando estuve frente a el sentí una gran necesidad de abrazarlo y sentir que estaba junto a mi, el fue uno de mis muy pocos amigos, uno de los mejores.

-K-Kiba- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos sin saber muy bien el motivo del por que

-Hinata- antes de darme cuenta el ya estaba abrazándome tan fuerte que por un momento sentí que el aire me faltaba, pero después yo lo abrase de la misma manera. –Te extrañe- recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras que sonreía por volver a estar con las personas mas importante para mi.

-yo también Kiba- al separarnos un poco, el limpio con su mano las lagrimas de mi rostro, mientras que mostraba sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa. -¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Akamaru y yo detectamos tu olor desde que llegaste ayer- dejo su sonrisa de lado y puso una cara mas seria. Si era verdad que sabia de mí llegada desde antes, ¿Por qué no fue hasta mí? ¿Por que se espero tanto tiempo?, y mas importante un ¿olería la sangre del Mizukage y los feudos? Tenía miedo de preguntarle y que me dijera que sabía todo.

-Kiba y-yo…- la voz se me quebró y solo puede bajar la mirada, de cierta forma jamás volvería a ser la misma de antes, no importaba cuanto me esforzara, por mis manos aun corre la sangre de todos esos hombres a los que asesine, y nada ni nadie cambiara eso.

-descuida, a mi solo me importa que volviste- Kiba era igual a Neji para leer mis emociones y sentimientos, a el a Neji y a Shino me es imposible ocultarles nada. En ese momento me acorde de Shino, pero antes de preguntar el apareció tras de mi.

-hola Hinata- voltee a mirarlo, siembre tan tranquilo y serio, solo el movimiento de su mano al acomodarse las gafas delataba que estaba vivo y no se trataba de una estatua. –Bienvenida a casa-

Corrí a abrazarlo como lo había echo antes con Neji y Kiba, era increíble pero mis mejores amigos eran solo varones, nunca había conocido lo que era una amiga verdadera. A el no hubo necesidad de decirle una sola palabra, solo una sonrisa de mi parte le indicaba que me alegraba verlo. Se que el sabe lo que he hecho, pero me alegra que aun quiera estar cerca de mi.

-no has cambiado en nada Hinata- la voz de Kiba cambio a una mas divertida, como la que siempre usa al momento de bromear, y esa era la ocasión. –bueno si, estas un poco mas alta, y tu cabello mas largo, pero…- me miro de arriba abajo y coloco sus manos atrás de su nuca. –esa ropa no te queda, te vez algo vieja-

Mire lo que llevaba puesto, era una licra negra que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, además de una polera demasiado grande para mi, incluso mas que las que usaba anteriormente, además de llevar mi cabello sujeto en dos coletas a ambos lados de mi cabeza. La verdad no me había preocupado por mi ropa hasta que Kiba lo menciono, por lo que un fuerte sonrojo apareció en mi cara, aparte de la ropa, estaba completamente sucia y con el cabello revuelto y un poco despeinada. La verdad si aparentaba más edad de la que en realidad tenía.

-te dejaremos descansar, búscanos cuando estés lista- shino puso su mano en mi hombro y luego miro a Kiba. – tu ve y báñate… apestas- se acomodo sus lentes y camino a la salida de la mansión. Seguido por un Kiba que no paraba de reclamarle por su comentario, los dos desaparecieron de mi vista tal y como llegaron.

-esos dos siempre venían a preguntar por ti- Neji me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, en el camino note que íbamos a mi antigua recamara. –solo cuando tenían alguna misión descansaba del Inuzuka- abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y me indico que entrara. Cuando lo hice el se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta. -Báñate y descansa un poco, yo te conseguiré algo de ropa nueva- dicho esto serró la puerta y me dejo sola en mi antigua habitación, a cual no había cambiado nada.

Al estar de nuevo en mi habitación, di un profundo suspiro, había vuelto de nuevo a mi hogar, con mis amigos y mi hermana, aunque yo me perdiera en el camino. En eso un pensamiento llego a mi mente ¿Qué paso con el consejo y con mi padre?, por estar atenta a Hanabi y a mis amigos me olvide por completo de ellos.

De cualquier modo si quisieran algo ya me hubieran buscado, sacudí un poco mi cabeza para olvidar todos mis problemas, me desvestí y corrí directo a la bañera, no me importo si el agua estaba fría, solo necesitaba relajarme, mañana seria un día demasiado difícil. Enfrentar al consejo de tu clan nunca es cosa facil.

**_Continuara……………………._**

* * *

Hola a todos los que leen mis fic. Y que se preguntaran por que no actualizo pronto, les pido una disculpa y prometo actualizar más rápido.

Este fic, se lo tenía prometido a una amiga llamada Elizabeth, la cual es fan de Hinata y quería que yo hiciera una historia plasmando como es que algunos perciben a Hinata.

Cabe aclarara que esto no es un Ooc, bueno al menos no la mayoría, digamos que un 10 % solamente.

Espero les guste y me escriban para saber lo que ustedes piensan de la historia, una mezcla de romance y acción, que por cierto soy nueva en esto, espero me salga bien.

El Sasuhina empieza en el capitulo 2, bueno al menos es el inicio de este.


	2. Cambio o solo Transformación

La brisa jugando con mi cabello, el sol sobre mi piel, el olor a pasto llenando mi nariz, los recuerdos que venían a mi mente. Todo esto me hacia sentir muy bien, tanto que por momentos llegaba a olvidar todo por lo que estaba pasando, cerré mis ojos y me dedique a experimentar esa agradable sensación.

Estaba en los antiguos campos de entrenamiento de mi equipo, tantos recuerdos, aquí pase mi niñez tratando de ser una digna Hyuuga, aquí desperdicie parte de mi ser y de mi vida. Me deje caer en el pasto para poder mirar mejor al cielo y poder mirar las nubes pasar, Shikamaru siempre dice que no había mejor forma de olvidar, y tiene razón.

Ni el sol me molesta al momento de ver como es que las nubes pasan sobre mi, respiro lo mas hondo que puedo para tratar de olvidar, pero los recuerdos de lo que viví con el consejo de mi clan en la mañana vuelven a mi mente.

_Mi casa no había cambiado en absolutamente nada, parecía una copia fiel de lo que ha sido por años. Por alguna extraña razón el consejo me mando llamar, y la cita era en el dojo de la mansión, algo en mi interior me decía que había algo extraño, pero no podía desobedecer._

_Cuando salí de la ducha, me encontré con un cambio de ropa sobre mi cama, de seguro Neji entro mientras yo tomaba la ducha y dejo la ropa que me prometió. Al tomarla para ponérmela, note que mi primo no es muy bueno cuando de moda se trata, la ropa que me llevo parecía cuatro tallas más grande de la mía._

_No me importo que fuera tan grande y me la puse, aunque es un poco incomoda para moverse sirve muy bien para cubrirse, sujeto mi cabello en dos coletas, y salgo de mi habitación directo al dojo. Estoy decidida, lo que pase, pasara cuanto antes posible, no permitiré que nada malo le pase a Hanabi, y eso implica hacer todo lo necesario para evitarlo._

_Al llegar a la puerta toco antes de entrar, nadie me contesta, pero igual entro. Allí se encontraban todos los miembros del consejo, mi padre, Neji, y Kakashi el actual Hokage, cosa que me sorprendió al verlo allí, era raro que para una reunión entre un clan citaran al Hokage. Salude cortésmente a todos los presentes e hice una leve reverencia ante ellos._

_-Hinata- mi padre es el encargado de informarme todas las decisiones que tome el consejo hacia mí. –Serás nombrada heredera- mi boca se abrió ligeramente, si lo que acababa de escuchar era verdad, muchas cosas se solucionarían para mi y mi familia. –Pero deberás hacer algo antes- mi ilusión de que las cosas fueran fáciles se fue tal y como llego._

_-¿Qué debo hacer padre?- aunque por dentro era un gran manojo de nervios por lo que pudieran encomendarme de nuevo, mi voz fue segura y firme, cosa que a los ojos de todos fue raro viniendo de mi._

_-enfrentarte a Nagato, y demostrar ser una digna Hyuuga-_

_Nagato era el miembro con mayor fuerza física de todos los miembros Hyuuga. Nadie a podido enfrentarse a el y salir sin algún hueso roto, o peor aun vivo. Su estilo es brutal, cruel y sumamente despiadado, no tenía el Byuakugan muy bien desarrollado, pero poco le importa al momento de acabar con sus oponentes._

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia el nombrado, tenía en su rostro una cara de superioridad sobre mí, después de todo al ser nieto de miembro mayor del consejo, es lógico que se comporte de la misma manera conmigo, que como lo hace su abuelo. Se puso de piel y acomodo su cinturón mientras que una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios._

_-¿Por qué?- mire al líder del consejo. –Cumplí con la misión tal y como querían-_

_-no sabemos si fuiste tu quien lo hizo- su tono siempre despectivo hacia mi, me daba asco. –Tal vez solo fuiste un carroñero que tomo las sobras de otro ninja- ¿carroñero?, ¿en verdad pensaban eso de mí?, baje la mirada y no dije una sola palabra mas, demostraría que no soy ese tipo de personas._

_-ya sabes las reglas Hinata- si las conocía tan bien que las odiaba. –Será a muerte- era increíble como un miembro de tu familia puede ser tan indiferente._

_Todos comenzaron a dejar un espacio al centro del dojo, la pelea empezaría en ese mismo momento, sin oportunidad a nada para mi, no podía regresar y cambiar mi vestimenta, o podía descansar, no podía comer, como yo veía las cosas estaba en desventaja._

_Nagato es dos veces mas grande que yo, eso sin contar que su fuerza física ni siquiera es comparable a la mía. La única ventaja física que podía ver era su lentitud al momento de atacar. Tome posición de ataque y me dispuse a enfrentar mi destino, de nada valía tratar de refutar la decisión dada, lo mejor era enfrentarla._

_-Hinata- la voz de mi padre me distrajo un momento. –Ya sabes lo que esta en riesgo- no lo había olvidado desde que lo leí en esa estúpida carta –tu puedes hija- sus ultimas palabras me sorprendieron un poco, le dedique una sonrisa y volví a mi concentración para atacar._

_-empiecen- desde que mi padre dio comienzo a la pelea Nagato activo su Byakugan y me ataco con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez quería demostrar que a pesar de ser de la rama secundaria era mucho mejor que yo, me hizo recordar a Neji años atrás, cuando trataba de matarme en los exámenes chunnin._

_Aunque la ropa que Neji me consiguió me quitaba un poco de movimiento, lograba esquivar los golpes que Nagato me lanzaba con mucha facilidad, solo necesitaba evitar que me golpeara, esperar a que se cansara y seria todo. Pero para mi mala suerte no fue tan fácil, en un descuido de mi parte Nagato golpeo fuertemente mi estomago, logro que escupiera un poco de sangre y que cayera de rodillas, las historias sobre su fuerza eran verdad, sentía como si me hubiera golpeado una montaña._

_Limpie un poco la sangre que salía de mi boca, pero antes de volver a recuperarme, recibí otro golpe mas en un costado, que me mando a una de las paredes del dojo, al parecer la pelea iba muy enserio, antes de que pudiera recuperarme, el ya estaba golpeándome de nuevo, si no hacia _algo pronto destrozaría mi cuerpo.

_-Shugo Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (guardián de los 64 golpes)- desde que invente esa técnica la había perfeccionado mucho, además tenia la ventaja de que nadie de mi clan la conocía por lo que logre tomarlo por sorpresa._

_Mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, mí nariz y mi boca me sangraba de sobremanera, a ese paso el acabaría conmigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A pesar de recibir de lleno mi técnica, parecía no haber recibido gran daño, corrió hasta mí dispuesto a volver a atacar. Ese era el momento para que todo terminara, cerré los ojos y active mi Byakugan unos sellos con mis manos, y me dispuse a terminar con la pelea, siempre con un solo pensamiento en mi mente… mi hermana._

_-Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu- impacte mis manos directo sobre su pecho, lo mire caer al suelo. Baje mi cabeza y cerré de nuevo mis ojos para tratar de no verlo._

_Todo el dojo quedo unos momentos en silencio, hasta que mi padre lo rompió con su voz._

_-Hinata es la ganadora y líder del clan- sentía que se acercaba a mi, pero yo aun no me atrevía a abrir los ojos. –el Hokage también es testigo de tu victoria hija- al estar a mi lado, lo mire, iba junto a Kakashi, detrás de esa mascara era imposible saber que es lo pensaba en esos momentos. –Ven a que te curen- me tomo del brazo y yo me solté con un brusco movimiento. Salí de ese lugar sin mirar atrás, quería volver a escapar, pero esta vez no poda hacerlo._

Al recordar todo eso, no puede evitar que una lágrima y un suspiro se escaparan de mí, mi cuerpo aun dolía, y la sangre de mi boca aun seguía saliendo, pero deseaba tanto descansar que me quede profundamente dormida sobre el paso en el cual estaba.

* * *

Algo húmedo sobre mi rostro me obligo a abrir los ojos, todo parecía un poco borroso al principio, pero cuando logre despertarme por completo, note como la tarde había caído sobre la aldea, y como pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, pronto caería una gran tormenta, pero tenia tan pocos ánimos, que decidí quedarme hay, y dejar que la lluvia mojara mi cuerpo, tal vez así esta se llevaría mis problemas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- una fría voz tras de mi hizo que me asustara y que me pusiera de pie inmediatamente.

Al mirar a la persona que estaba frente a mi, me sorprendió un poco que siquiera se dignara a dirigirme la palabra, nunca había cruzado palabras con el, eso sin mencionar que por su causa nunca recibí respuesta de mi confesión hacia Naruto.

-Uchiha san- hice una leve inclinación con mi cabeza a modo de saludo. –Solo descansaba- note como sus ojos negros se posaban por todo mi cuerpo, analizándome.

-lárgate- paso a mi lado y se sentó en un árbol cercano –me molestas-

-lo siento- tome la misma posición que había tenido anteriormente y deje que las gotas de lluvia golpearan mi rostro. –pero no pienso irme-

Aunque tenía mis ojos cerrados, podía sentir su mirada llena de furia sobre mí. La verdad lo que pensara o no Sasuke, me tenia sin el mas mínimo cuidado, de repente sentí como un chakra se acercaba hasta donde estaba el Uchiha, y si mal no recordaba se trataba de Sakura.

Cuando llego fue directo a Sasuke, sin percatarse de mi presencia, abrí mis ojos para verla, pero al hacerlo vi como besaba al Uchiha en cuanto estuvo frente a el. Me puse de pie, y aunque no quisiera, tenia que irme, esos dos de seguro tenían una cita y yo no quería estar hay para verlos.

-aléjate- antes de comenzar a caminar, escuche como Sasuke alejaba a Sakura de su lado. No iba a voltear, pero la voz de Sakura hizo que lo hiciera.

-¿Hinata?- sonaba sorprendida, así que puse mi mejor cara y voltee a mirarla.

-hola Sakura- le dedique una sonrisa. –gusto de volver a verte-

-¿Cuándo volviste?- se acerco hasta mí y me abrazo, nunca fuimos las mejores amigas, pero al menos hablábamos un poco. –Tu familia dijo que fuiste a una misión de larga duración-

-llegue ayer, y si estuve en una misión-

-¿quieres que te cure?, esa herida en tu boca esta sangrando mucho- se acerco hasta mi rostro para mirar mas de cerca mi herida.

-n-no g-gracias- me ponía nerviosa cuando se comportaba de esa manera. –c-creo que t-tu t-tienes cosas m-mas i-importantes que h-hacer- le dirigí una mirada a Sasuke, el cual no se había movido un solo centímetro desde que Sakura fue hasta mi.

-a si, yo solo- ahora ella era la que estaba nerviosa por mi comentario.

-Sakura chan- una nueva voz tras de mi hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, y que mi corazón latiera mas rápido. –trae pronto al Teme, no quiero estar mojándome-

-ya voy Naruto- al parecer esos dos seguían tratándose de la misma manera ruda de siempre. –Mejor ven a saludar a Hinata- cuando Sakura me nombro, sentí como el sonrojo se apoderaba de mí.

-¿Hinata chan?- en un segundo ya tenia a Naruto frente a mi. Después de tanto tiempo volvía ver su gran sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos azules, pero esta vez faltaba algo que no podía descifrar al mirarlo. -¿eres tú?- me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió un poco.

-s-si N-Naruto kun- me tomo tan fuerte entre sus brazos que hizo que las heridas de mi cuerpo volvieran a doler de nuevo, un pequeño quejido de dolor escapo de mis labios, y el lo escucho.

-¿estas herida?- se alejo un poco de mi y me miro a los ojos, después de tanto tiempo aun se preocupaba por mi.

-solo u-un p-poco- no tenia caso mentirle, ya que de seguro el insistiría hasta que me sacara la verdad.- l-la misión f-fue l-larga y…-

-Sakura chan cúrala- no me dio tiempo a réplicas cuando ya estaba sentada bajo un árbol y con Sakura curándome.

-¿Qué te paso Hinata?- conforme pasaba sus manos cubiertas de chakra por mi cuerpo, ponía una cara de mayor intriga. -¿a quien te enfrentaste?-

-a nadie en especial, algunas son heridas viejas- yo sabia a lo que ella se refería, pero confiaba en que no tratara de averiguar mas. Durante mi pelea con Nagato cubrí mis órganos internos con una capa de chakra, que me sirvió de escudo, pero eso no evito que igual sofrieran daño.

-listo- se paro de su lugar y seco un poco de las gotas de lluvia que cubrían su rostro.

-gracias, Sakura san- igual me puse de pie e hice una reverencia.

-Hinata ven con nosotros a cenar- de nuevo Naruto se puso a mi lado, mientras mostraba su linda sonrisa. –Tómalo como una forma de bienvenida.-

Me vi tentada a aceptar y tratar de distraerme, pero sentí una mirada sobre mi nuca que me obligo a mirar al responsable. Sasuke Uchiha tenía cara de pocos amigos hacia mí, además de que sus ojos eran aun más fríos que antes, tal vez le molestaba que yo los acompañara.

-g-gracias Naruto kun p-pero q-quiero descansar u-un p-poco-

-entonces lo dejaremos para mañana dattebayo- aun seguía teniendo esas energías y animo que antes. Yo solo afirme con la cabeza y me dispuse a despedirme.

-hasta mañana Sakura san, Naruto kun- voltee hasta el Uchiha y me despedí de el también. –Uchiha san- después de eso, comencé a correr rumbo a mi casa, no quería ir, pero hay estaba mi hermana, y ese era buen motivo para volver, además el consejo ya no podría entrometerse mas conmigo, al menos por el momento, y ese era un punto a mi favor.

* * *

El como había llegado hasta aquí, aun era desconocido para mí. Me desperté en la recamara de mi hermana, al parecer había dormido junto a ella. Cuando abrí mis ojos tenia frente a mi a dos mujeres miembros del Bouke, parpadee un par de veces antes de distinguirlas por completo, al parecer tendrían un par de años mas que yo, antes de siquiera poder saludarlas, fue jaladas por ellas hasta fuera de la habitación.

-disculpe por tratarla así Hinata san- una de ellas hizo una reverencia ante mi y dejo que la otra hablara por ella. –Su padre nos ha ordenado que la acompañemos a comprar todo lo que necesite-

-¿ahora mismo?- la verdad es que aun tenía algo de sueño, y solo deseaba seguir durmiendo.

-dentro de una semana será nombrada oficialmente líder del clan, y usted no tiene ropa adecuada- me miro para hacerme notar la clase de ropa que llevaba puesta. –Además usted sigue siendo una Kunohichi, y esa ropa no le ayuda-

En eso tenia razón, mi ropa anterior ya no me quedaba, y necesitaba comprar muchas cosas, tanto para mi aseo personal, como armas ninja, di un profundo suspiro y deje que ellas me llevaran a todos los lugares donde ponía comprar todo lo necesario.

Ahora estábamos en una tienda de armas, nunca había recordado que una tienda tan grande estuviera en la aldea, tal vez era nueva, la verdad tenía un gran número de armas de diversos tipos, de seguro Tenten es muy feliz aquí, yo solo compre las básicas.

-es hora de regresar Hinata san- una de las mujeres comenzó a caminar en dirección de la mansión Hyuuga.

-pero aun no compramos ropa- trate de detenerla, pero la otra mujer me tomo del brazo antes.

-descuide Hinata san, su padre ya se hizo cargo de eso- me quede pensando un momento, ¿Qué esa salida no se trataba de comprar ropa? –Hiashi san nos pidió traerla, aquí para comprar sus cosas personales, pero como futura líder debe de vestir ropa más elegante que la que venden aquí.-

¿ropa elegante?, no sabia que era lo que ahora tenia planeado mi padre, pero la verdad no tenia el mas mínimo deseo por discutir, así que solo asentí con la cabeza y volvimos a la mansión.

Antes de que entráramos, las dos mujeres se pararon frente a mí, en sus rostros había una gran sonrisa, y parecían estar muy emocionadas por alguna razón.

-Hinata san- sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño. –estamos felices de que usted sea la nueva líder del clan- así que era eso. –Sabemos que usted cambiara las cosas para todos nosotros- sabia que se refería a todos los miembros del Bouke, seria difícil, pero lo intentaría.

-confíen en mi- no podía decirles mas.

-lo hacemos Hinata san- las dos hicieron una reverencia y luego entraron a la casa

Yo las seguía a paso lento, los golpes aun dolían, y eso sin contar el cansancio que sentía, en todo mi cuerpo. Comencé a caminar al cuarto de Hanabi, pero alguien se interpuso en mi camino, y no me permitió continuar.

-ven conmigo Hinata- mí padre estaba frente a mí. –Tu ropa ya llego- comenzó a caminar hacia mi habitación, y a mi no me quedo otra mas que seguirlo de cerca.

Al entrar a mi cuarto vi un gran numero de cajas acomodadas a los lados de mi habitación, voltee mi mirada a mi padre y este solo se digno a entrar a mi habitación y abrir una caja, saco de ella algunas prendas y las puso sobre la cama, yo solo camine de nuevo hasta el y mire lo que había sacado.

-debes vestir como la líder del clan- miro la ropa frente a el, y luego a mi. –Eres la primera mujer que obtiene ese titulo- era verdad, nunca había habido una mujer como líder del clan, eso me provoco una sonrisa, era la primera, después de todo mi nombre seria recordado, y no solo por ser considerada una vergüenza en el clan.

-gracias padre- siempre he sabido que no soy su hija favorita, pero tampoco puedo reprocharle nada. Mire la ropa sobre la cama, y note que ese no era para nada mi estilo. -¿tengo que ponerme eso?- le señale lo que el mismo había sacado de la caja.

-los Hyuuga siempre hemos sido respetados y admirados, por nuestra fuerza y línea sanguínea.- me tomo de los hombros y levanto mi barbilla con una de sus manos. –tu harás que también lo hagan por tu…belleza- por primea vez en años, vi la sonrisa de mi padre, de seguro provocada por el sonrojo que me causo el que me dijera esas palabras. –Cámbiate y ve a ver a tus amigo- se alejo de mi y camino hasta la puerta.

-¿padre?- necesitaba preguntarle tantas cosas. –yo…-

-tu ropa la trajeron directo del país del agua, espero y toda te guste- al parecer el no quería hablar por ahora conmigo. –Neji me dijo que todos estarían reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento- después de eso cerro la puerta tras el.

Baje la cabeza y mire la ropa delante de mi, hacer que admiren al clan por la belleza de sus integrantes, la verdad no sabia si era capaz de hacer algo como eso. Además no podía creer que mi padre fuera el que me dijera que vistiera así.

* * *

Fui hasta los campos de entrenamiento como me dijo mi padre, pero no había nadie allí, tal vez era por el hecho de que no le pregunte en cual campo de entrenamiento estarían, no tenia opción, tendría que buscarlos en todos.

-¿perdida?- aunque escuche hace muy poco tiempo esa voz, ya la podía reconocer.

-busco a mis amigos- gire sobre mi eje y encare a la persona que me había hablado.

-¿los tontos del equipo 8?- su mirada negra se clavo en mis ojos, al parecer trataba de intimidarme.

-no son ningunos tontos- trague un poco de saliva, sus ojos eran muy penetrantes y aunque estaba tratando de sostenerle la mirada y no sonrojarme, me estaba resultando muy difícil.

-hmp- sus ojos dejaron los míos, ahora su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo, tal y como la ultima vez. –Cambiaste Hyuuga- una sonrisa burlona se instalo en sus labios. –te vez mas…sexy-

Esta vez no pude evitar que el color rojo inundara toda mi cara, volvía a sentir la necesidad de desmayarme, tal y como lo hacia cuando era mas joven. La ropa que mi padre me consiguió era algo atrevida para mí, pero nunca creí que el Uchiha me diría algo así.

Llevaba un top de color lila que solo cubría mi busto, pero una fina tela transparente de color blanco cubría mi cuello, llegando hasta el nacimiento de mi senos, donde tenia una apertura que bajaba por los costados de mi cuerpo, cubría los lados de mi cintura y llegaba hasta unos pequeños short en color negro que solamente cubrían hasta la mitad de mis muslos, llegando casi hasta la parte en donde coloco mi porta kunai, en mi pierna derecha.

Cubría mis brazos, desde mi muñeca hasta un poco más debajo de mi hombro. Mi cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta, y mi flequillo por un lado de mi rostro para poder mirar mejor, además de traer una banda para sujetarlo mejor.

La banda de Konohana la seguía trayendo en mi cuello, pero el emblema de mi familia lo llevaba puesto sobre la hebilla de mi cinturón, el cual soportaba el porta armas y pergaminos.

Sentía que el aire me comenzaba a faltar, lo ojos negros de Sasuke no se apartaban de los míos, ahora era cuando me arrepentía enormemente de haberme puesto la ropa que mi padre dijo.

-eres muy rara- la sonrisa del Uchiha se hizo aun mas grande mientas se acercaba mas a mi. -¿te pongo nerviosa?- estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara, y aunque parezca extraordinario, mi cara estaba mas roja aun, de un momento a otro me desmayaría.

-U-U-U-Uchiha s-s-san- tartamudeé más de la cuenta, pero la situación lo ameritaba. De pronto escuche como una carcajada salía de los labios del Uchiha.

Se alejo de mí y puso su cara de triunfo sobre mí, sin perder en un solo momento la sonrisa burlona de sus labios.

-eres tan fácil de molestar Hyuuga- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. De un momento a otro desapareció de mi vista.

¿Le divierto?, ¿solo estaba burlándose de mí?, mis ojos quedaron abiertos al igual que mi boca, mi sonrojo disminuyo y de nuevo volví a la realidad, una realidad en la que me encontraba molesta con cierto Uchiha.

Cerré mis puños con molestia, mientras que en mi cara ponía una mueca de enojo, pero se me paso rápido al recapacitar en una cosa. El Uchiha ha cambiado en su forma de ser, al menos hasta donde yo recuerdo, tal vez en ese tenga que ver Naruto, o Sakura. Aunque la primera vez que lo vi en los campos de entrenamiento parecía igual de frio y distante que siempre, esta vez era un poco mas "alegre", aunque se burlara de mi.

Me tranquilice y opte por mejor tratar de encontrar a mis amigos. Después de algunos minutos logre encontrarlos, en el campo de entrenamiento, que según yo era donde entrenaba el equipo de Naruto.

Kiba, estaba cómodamente dormido bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras que Shino miraba algunos insectos sobre su mano, y Akamaru corría de un lado a otro. Al verme, Akamaru corrió hacia mí y trato de tirarme de nuevo al piso, solo que esta vez no se lo permití, y solo le acaricie la cabeza a la vez que le sonreía.

Los dos caminamos a donde se encontraban Shino y Kiba, el cual aun no se despertaba, al llegar Shino me miro, pero al parecer no le sorprendió mi forma de vestir, cosa que no puedo decir de Kiba.

-¿¡Hinata!?- no se a que hora se despertó, pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba viéndome con los ojos completamente abiertos, y con la boca abierta, eso sin contar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

-hola Kiba kun- me sonroje un poco por la forma en que me miraba, pero trate de ignorarlo. –Shino kun- me dirigí a mí otro amigo, el cual es más discreto y serio.

Shino solo me miraba, a pesas de sus gafas oscuras lo sabía, me tomo de la mano y me llevo bajo un árbol, hay se sentó y me indico que hiciera lo mismo. Ya sabia a que venia todo esto, y la verdad deseaba que llegara ese momento.

Me senté frente a el, y después llego Kiba y Akamaru hasta nosotros e hicieron lo mismo, por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, solo nos mirábamos alternativamente, hasta que Shino se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿tú mataste al Mizukage?- durante las compras que realice con las dos mujeres Hyuuga, escuche como la noticia de la muerte del Mizukage y los feudos corría por toda la aldea, también de cómo aseguraban que fueron ninjas renegados. Baje la cabeza y entrecerré los ojos, eran mis amigos, y sabia como me conocían, pero aun así era difícil para mi.

-si- apreté mis puños con fuerza sobre mis piernas. –Esa era mi misión- enderece la vista y mire a Shino frente a mi. –los feudos, fue solo una compensación por mi retraso-

-¿Por qué volviste?- esta vez fue Kiba el que me pregunto. –Todos sabemos que no te interesa ser la líder de tu clan- sus ojos tenían esa extraña calma y confianza que siempre me transmitían al mirarlos, y eso me animo a confesarlo todo.

-mi padre me mando una carta, en ella me decía sobre lo ocurrido a Hanabi, además- trague un poco de saliva antes de continuar. –De los planes del consejo-

-¿Planes? ¿Que planes?-

-los de matar a Hanabi por ser inútil para el clan- mis ojos se concentraron en los de Kiba, para tratar de hallar fuerzas y continuar. –si yo no volvía y reclamaba mi titulo de heredera, el consejo mataría a mi hermana. Como líder del clan yo puedo anular esa decisión, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a todos ellos-

-¿Por qué no hace eso tu padre?, el es el actual líder.- Shino era el mas centrado de los tres, y tal vez el podría aconsejarme para enfrentar lo que venia.

-mi padre dejo de ser líder hace dos años- al parecer la noticia sorprendió a los dos. –antes de la pelea con Pein, el fue sustituido, y yo seria nombrada líder, pero debido a la invasión eso se pospuso, y con mi humillante derrota ante el, fue la escusa perfecta para tratar de desterrarme.-

Dio un hondo suspiro y respire hondo antes de poder continuar.

-a mi hermana no le fue colocado el sello, con la esperanza de que ella fuera heredera, después de todo siempre me vieron como a un estorbo, ella y yo tendríamos una pelea, para nombrar a la líder- una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en mis labios, pero de inmediato se borro.- pero debido a lo que paso, Hanabi ya no es apta para ser líder, ni miembro del clan-

-¿y quien ha sido el líder todo este tiempo?-

-entre mi padre y el consejo, al parecer hay una regla que impide destituir tan fácilmente al heredero, por eso me dieron "esa misión"-

Kiba, y Shino se acercaron a mí y los dos pusieron su manos sobre mi hombro, a la vez que me miraban como siempre lo hacían cuando trataban de darme ánimos.

-lo bueno es que ya regresaste- Kiba puso su sonrisa, que casi le cubría toda la cara. –Y más linda que antes- eso hizo que de nuevo me sonrojara, pero que a la vez me riera un poco.

-Hinata- la voz de Shino sonó un poco mas seria que de lo normal, por lo que Kiba y yo volteamos a mirarlo. –no importa lo que venga, cuentas con nosotros.- lo sabia, el sabia exactamente que es lo que venia después de todo esto. Le dedique una sonrisa y tome las manos de Kiba y Shino entre las mías.

-lo se, y gracias- volví a sonreírles, mientras que Akamaru ladraba y movía la cola a un lado mío. –También a ti Akamaru- lo acaricie y deje que recostara su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

A partir de ahora comenzaba mi verdadera pelea, contra el consejo, mi forma de ser, y contra mi misma.

Continuará…………………….

* * *

_Siguiente capitulo, mas Sasuhina _

Gracia a todas aquellas personas que leen mis fic, y en especial este. Debo decir qué no soy muy buena describiendo la ropa, así que _**si desean ver mejor como es que viste Hinata, entren a mi perfil, hay ay un link que los llevara a la imagen**_, después me dijes que les pareció. **NO **deseo que cambie su forma de ser, mas adelante verán el por que la vestí así, por ahora solo esperen.

Por ultimo agradecimientos a:

_-__layill__:_ espero no te decepcione el capitulo, y que te deje sin pestañar como el anterior, disfrualo.

_- __almauchiha__:_ creo que tú mereces mención especial, siendo una **Naruhina **leíste y no insultaste mi fic, ni a mí, eso es de aplaudirse. Además dijiste que te gusto, espero y siga siendo igual con este capitulo

_- __takane65__: _bueno ahora solo puse algo de acción, para ver un poquito la fuerza de Hinata, en el siguiente capitulo habrá mas acción. Y mas Sasuhina, ahora solo fue el digámoslo así "encuentro".

- _Miyazawa-san__: _tu entendiste perfecto el perfil que intento darle a Hinata, como veras en este capitulo, trato de ponerla mas "sexy" como dijo Sasuke, pero sin dejar de ser ella, después de todo siempre dicen que una mujer debe de verse bien ¿o no?.

Gracias a todos pos sus comentarios, y aunque fueron pocos T.T, se que les gusto mucho la historia, incluso hasta un fan Naruhina la leyó y le gusto, eso creo es de aplaudirse.

n_n

Cuídense, y sigan leyendo, sin olvidar dejar sus Revies, eso me hace actualizar más pronto, sobre mis otras historias. (La que recibe mas Revies actualiza mas pronto) solo que en esta recibe muy bonitos comentarios, por eso actualiza antes.


	3. ¡¿Amigos!

**Tempura**.- _vegetales, mariscos o carne fritos_

**Umecha**.- _té con Umeboshi, amargo y refrescante_

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::

_**¡¡ ¿Amigo?!!**_

Después de platicar por un buen rato, los tres nos dirigimos a comer algo, teníamos tanto tiempo de no estar juntos que lo único que queríamos era ir y disfrutar de nuestra compañía. En vedad extrañe estar con mis amigos, extrañe volver a sonreír, sentirme yo misma… ser yo misma.

Kiba nos propuso ir a un puesto de comida que acababan de inaugurar, según el, allí vendía el mejor Tempura que hubiera probado jamás. El nunca ha sido muy fanático de una sola comida, digamos que toda la comida es su favorita, pero parecía muy emocionado con esa.

Shino y yo solo lo seguíamos mientras el nos decía lo magnifico de esa comida. Akamaru se vio obligado a irse a casa, ya que en ese lugar no eran permitidas las mascotas, cosa que al parecer a Kiba no le molesto mucho ya que estaba más preocupado por la comida.

Cuando llegamos, Kiba de inmediato tomo una mesa cercana y nos indico que nos sentáramos junto a el. El lugar era muy lindo, la decoración era típica japonesa, al igual que en la forma que vestían sus empleados, a pesar de no ser un lugar lujoso, era muy cómodo. Algunas de las mesas del lugar estaban por fuera, lo que permitía ver a todas las personas que pasaban por el lugar, y obviamente ese fue el lugar que Kiba eligió.

Cuando un camarero se nos acerco para saber que pediríamos, Kiba se apresuro a hablar por nosotros dos, y pido su tan anhelado Tempura, además de Umecha para acompañar la comida.

-no creas que esta es la celebración Hinata- me miro y formo una sonrisa en sus labios. –después tendremos una verdadera fiesta de bienvenida. –sus ojos tenían una expresión muy conocida, "su fiesta" seria de emborracharse, hasta no saber de si. No es que fuera un ebrio incontenible, solo que le gustaba mucho liberarse de las presiones de ser ninja.

Me limite a mirarlo y sonreírle, no vale la pena tratar de discutir los temas de fiesta, nunca se le podrá ganar. Cuando nuestra comida llego, Kiba se dedico a devorarla, Shino a dar pequeños bocados y yo algo dudosa de su sabor, solo la probé.

En verdad era una comida exquisita, pero lo mejor de todo, era estar de nuevo con mis amigos, como en los viejos tiempos, Kiba haciendo comentarios tontos, y Shino tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Después de nuestra platica anterior, ninguno de los dos volvió a preguntarme nada, ni siquiera a sacar el tema o algún comentario, me había desahogado con ellos, pero sabían perfectamente que no deseaba estar hablando mucho sobre el tema, aunque aun tuviéramos temas pendientes.

De pronto notamos como toda la gente de nuestros alrededores miraban hacia la entrada de la aldea, además de que varias personas se agrupaban al rededor. Los murmullos de todos, así como la cara de sorpresa de algunas personas, despertaron la curiosidad en nosotros.

Shino pago la cuenta, a pesar de que fue Kiba el que dijo que invitaría a comer, nunca pagaba nada, eso siempre era lo que pasa con el. Los tres nos dirigimos a donde estaba toda la multitud de personas, poco a poco y con algún que otro empujón logramos llegar al frente. Cuando mire lo que todos estaban viendo, me quede un poco helada, no tenia miedo, pero si una gran incertidumbre por los "visitantes" que había llegado.

-y esos quienes son- Kiba estaba a mi lado con las manos tras su nuca y una cara de total despreocupación.

-parecen ser ninjas de la niebla- por su parte Shino siempre mantenía su semblante serio y calculador. –Parece que viene por lo del Mizukage- dirigió su vista a mi como tratando de ver lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-son los guardias especiales del Mizukake- le sonreí mientras volvía mi vista al frente, para verlos. –Dicen que son tan poderosos como un kage- di media vuelta y camine en la dirección contraria a donde estaban todos. –O incluso mas- sentí como Kiba y Shino me seguían de cerca hasta salir de toda la multitud.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un pequeño parque cercano a la torre Hokage, me senté en el césped, y respire hondo para relajar mis músculos, mis amigos solo se dedicaron a observarme, parecían mas preocupados que yo de que esos tipos estuvieran allí.

-¿no estas preocupada de ellos?- y como dije, estaban mas preocupados que yo. –Si son la guardia del Mizukage, de seguro vienen por ti- Kiba se sentó a mi lado y me tomo de los hombros. –tienes que huir antes de que ellos vengan por ti-

-Kiba- lo llame de una forma suave y tranquila.

-nosotros te ayudaremos solo tienes que…-

-Kiba- por más que trataba de llamar su atención no lo conseguía.

-ocultaremos tu rastro, y con algunas provisiones podrás viví algún tiempo-

-Kiba- esta vez tuve que alzar la voz para que el se callara y me prestara atención. – No vienen por mí- le sonreí para tratar de calmarlo.

-si vinieran por ella, ya la hubieran atrapado- Shino camino hasta nosotros y nos miro de frente. –lo mas seguro es que vengan a pedir ayuda al Hokage para rastrear a los asesinos- se acomodo las gafas a la vez que el sol hacia que brillaran un poco. –De ser así, nosotros seremos enviados.-

-pero si dicen que son tan buenos, ¿Por qué no lo hacen ellos?- Kiba se levanto de su lugar y encaro a Shino.

-su fuerte no es el rastreo, y recuerda que nosotros somos el equipó mejor capacitado de la aldea- hacia años que la fama del equipo 8 para rastrear había crecido, aldeas de todos los lugares solicitaban el servicio de nosotros para hacerlo, aunque yo no hubiera estado los últimos dos años con ellos.

-aun así no entiendo por que vienen-

-un grupo de cuatro ninjas renegados esta oculto cerca de Konohana, al parecer son muy fuertes- me levante al igual que Kiba y mire a mis dos amigos. –ellos habían estado vigilando la aldea de la niebla, además de a los feudos de ese lugar, creo que su objetivo era el de robarlos, o asesinarlos, no se muy bien.- note como es que me miraban, y una sonrisa aparecía en mis labios. –Yo también estuve vigilando a las mismas personas que ellos, solo que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia-

-¿y por que se escondieron aquí?- Kiba volvió a la antigua postura que tenia momentos antes, pero se notaba que tenia curiosidad, mezclada con preocupación.

-yo me les adelante- reí un poco por saber que fui mas rápida que cuatro ninjas, pero al parecer a mis amigos no les hizo gracia, por lo que volví a mi postura seria. –al ver que alguien se les adelanto, se ocultaron en el primer lugar que encontraron, y ese fue cerca de Konohana, la guardia del Mizukage detecto su presencia.-

-¿crees que te siguieron?- Shino se acerco un poco mas a mi. –Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que tú fuiste, y te siguieron hasta aquí-

-no lo creo, según mis cálculos, ellos llegaron tres horas después de que yo hice "mi misión", para esa hora yo ya había cubierto mi rastro y dejado uno falso, en cualquier caso, los buscan a ellos, no a mí.-

- ¿Cómo burlaste a los guardias del Mizukage?-esa pregunta parecía llegarle a Kiba como un chispazo de luz en su cerebro.

-esa es una muy larga historia, que les contare después- comencé a caminar y subí a la rama de un árbol. –que les parece si por ahora mejor nos divertimos- los mire y después comencé a adentrarme un poco en el bosque

Los dos me siguieron, sabia que no estaban del todo tranquilos con mi explicación, pero eso era todo lo que les contaría por el momento. Luego de algunos minutos llegamos a un pequeño rio que cruzaba a la aldea, y que muy pocas personas conocían. Siempre acostumbrábamos ir hay, a perder el tiempo platicando y jugando con el agua.

Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que éramos un trió de niños jugando a mojarse, y en verdad nosotros siempre nos sentíamos así cuando estamos juntos y en ese lugar, incluso Shino dejaba de lado su pose de "seriedad" a un lado y jugaba con nosotros, tal vez éramos los únicos en el mundo que conocíamos esa paste de el.

Cuando nos cansamos de reír y mojarnos, decidimos que lo mejor seria volver a la aldea y a nuestras casas. Kiba tenía que ir a ayudar a su hermana con algunos asuntos de su veterinaria, mientras que Shino debía de ir a cuidar unas larvas de algunos insectos extraños que su familia tenia.

Aunque no quería, yo también tenía asuntos que tratar con mi clan así que no tuve más opción que ir directo a la mansión, mi paso era lento, no tenia el más mínimo interés en llegar rápido a casa, allí solo me esperan los problemas, di un hondo suspiro y baje la cabeza.

-¿Por qué yo?- lo dije en un susurro para que nadie mas que yo lo escuchara, pero alguien me escucho.

-¿me preguntas a mi?- otra vez esa voz. Aun seguía enojada con el dueño de dicha voz, por lo que no le preste la más mínima atención, enderece mi cuerpo y continúe con mi camino. –No pensé que fueras tan mal educada Hyuuga- su voz sonaba burlona ante mis oídos, pero igual continúe caminando sin mirar atrás.

Cuando pensé que ya lo había dejado atrás, me decidí por voltear a ver, no vi a nadie cerca, así que supuse que había dejado al Uchiha muy atrás, de nuevo otro suspiro escapo de mis labios.

-¿Por qué tanto suspiro?- de nuevo la voz de Sasuke tras de mi, hizo que diera un salto atrás y volteara a verlo. -o… ¿por quien?- se acerco a mi de una manera un tanto provocativa.

Trate de alejarme, pero el había sido mas rápido que yo y me había sujetado de la cintura mientras me acercaba mas a el, intente zafarme de sus brazos, pero en definitiva era mucho mas fuerte que yo, levante la cara y mis ojos se encontraron con los de el. Sentí que no podía dejar de verlos, algo extraño me atraía a él, algo que no podía explicar, un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas, mientras que mi cuerpo temblaba por la cercanía del suyo.

De repente Salí de mi transe, al escuchar como es que el se reía a la vez que me soltaba y acomodaba su cabello. A diferencia de la otra ocasión, esta vez su sonrisa me gusto mucho, he hizo que un sonrojo mas fuerte se apoderara de mi.

-¿Por qué eres así Hyuuga?- sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos.

-¿P-por qué se e-empeña en m-molestarme?- conteste a su pregunta con otra pregunta, para tratar de controlarme un poco.

-es divertido- abrí mis ojos un poco por lo inesperado de su respuesta, la hubiera esperado de cualquiera, menos de el.

-¿D-Divertido?- creo que mi cara mostraba mi incredulidad ante sus palabras -¿desde cuando Uchiha Sasuke se divierte?- al parecer mi "shock" había pasado, ya no tartamudeaba.

-desde que volví- su rostro al igual que sus ojos cambiaron un poco de expresión. –aunque no puedo ser así con todos- dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar. -¿vienes?- se giro a verme y continuo con su camino.

¿Me estaba invitando a acompañarlo?, lo dude un poco, pero no tenia nada que perder. Seria bueno conocer al chico que Sasuke trata de ocultar, y además de perder tiempo para no llegar a la mansión Hyuuga, corrí hasta que logre alcanzarlo, y caminar a su lado.

Durante el camino no me dijo una sola palabra, y yo no le dije una palabra. Era muy cómodo ir así con el, me sentía acompañada, pero a la vez con un espacio en el que solo iba yo, es difícil explicar, pero puedo decir que en verdad me gusto caminar con el.

Llegamos a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de su equipo, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y una suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente, se sentía bien. Camino hasta un gran árbol y subió a una de sus ramas, yo lo imite y subí con el.

Una vez arriba se sentó y miro a la nada, parecía tranquilo, dejaba que el viento jugara con sus cabellos, que la brisa golpeara su rostro, y que los pocos rayos del sol que aun quedaban chocaran contra su piel.

Al verlo así, por un momento no pude aparta la vista, se veía muy bien, ahora comprendía por que todas las chicas estaban tras el, en verdad era muy atractivo, tenia un encanto natural, que muy pocos hombres poseen. Sonreí un poco por saber que hasta ese día me había fijado que en verdad era un chico "sexy" como dicen Sakura e Ino.

Me senté frente a el, y mire como el sol se ocultaba de mi vista, era raro que me invitara a ir con el, y no hablara, eso sin contar el echo de que nunca nos hablamos en el pasado, solo fuimos un par de desconocidos que Vivian en la misma aldea. Siempre pensé que nos parecíamos un poco, aunque nuca fuimos amigos, siempre supe que el… era igual a mi.

Le gusta sentirse solo, pero en compañía, sentirse apoyado, pero no menospreciado, es una sensación rara, y que muy pocas personas comprenden, y por lo que he visto en sus ojos, es lo que el siente y nadie comprende. Me acomode en mi lugar, y deje pasar los minutos hasta que el decidiera hablar, con toda la calma de ese lugar, sentía que mis parparos se hacia mas y mas pesados.

-¿Por qué ahora te vistes así?- casi estaba por dormirme, cuando su voz me despertó. Pestañe un poco antes de poder contestarle.

-mi padre me lo dijo- frote un poco mis ojos con mis manos, mientras trataba de despertarme por completo, el ambiente estaba tan tranquilo que era perfecto para dormir. –quiere que cambie-

-¿y tu quieres cambiar?- su tono era muy serio.

-eso creo- sabía que debía de cambiar, pero no sabia si en verdad lo deseaba.

-Hmp- solo eso salió de sus labios, mientras volvía a dirigir su vista a otro lugar.

-¿Por qué siempre me molesta?- ahora era mi turno de las preguntas.

-ya te lo dije es divertido-

-¿solo por eso?-

-no- de nuevo tuve sus ojos sobre mí. –Si hago eso con otra chica, se colgara de mi y me gritara que me ama - giro los ojos y soltó un poco de aire. – si una chica se vuelve histérica por que la miras… no es divertido-

-nunca creí que usted fuera así- estaba sorprendida por sus palabras.

-siempre lo he sido, solo que…- bajo la mirada y pude notar como un aura de tristeza se ponía sobre el. –antes tenia otras prioridades- sabia cuales eran sus prioridades, y a juzgar por su semblante aun le dolina, lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

-¿no es el novio de Sakura chan?- jugué un poco con mis dedos, por la pregunta, tal vez estaba siendo muy entrometida en sus asuntos personales, pero lo dije sin detenerme a pensarlo antes.

-no-

-pero la otra vez ella…-

-ella no sabe lo que significa un no- no lo se con exactitud, pero note un rasgo de coraje en sus palabras.

-ella lo ama- baje la mirada, para no ver la de el. –Desde siempre lo ha amado, así como…- ahora era yo la que estaba con un aura de tristeza a mí alrededor. –Naruto la ama a ella-.

-los dos son idiotas- lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que hizo que de nuevo lo mirara. –Se enamoran de quien nuca les hará caso- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, ¿Qué era tan divertido? –Sakura se enamoro de mi, Naruto de ella, y tú de Naruto-

El sabia que yo estaba enamorada de Naruto, sentí que un frio corrió por mi espalada, esa era otra arma para que se burlara de mí. Aunque Naruto supiera mis sentimientos, yo nunca me entere de los de el, ese motivo me hacia sentir mal y bien a la vez, no soportaría un rechazo, al menos no al nivel emocional, aun no soy tan fuerte como quiero aparentar.

-¿Qué te gusta del dobe?-

-su fuerza- traje un poco de saliva, pero no retire mi vista de el. –su coraje para enfrentar los problemas, el nunca se da por vencido, el siempre lucha pos sus sueños y amigos- mis palabras salieron de mi boca, casi sin que yo lo quisiera, todo eso era verdad, creo que por eso era fácil decirlo.

-ya veo- se cruzo de brazos, y miro al cielo. –No lo amas- ahora me miraba a mi. –lo admiras-

¿Admirarlo, en vez de amarlo?, no sabia muy bien cual era la diferencia, según había escuchado, para amar a alguien había que admirarlo antes, entonces ¿amaba a Naruto?, no lo había pensado de esa manera, nuca cuestione mis sentimientos por el, así que siempre pensé que era amor.

No sabia que contestarle, había logrado que me confundiera con sus palabras, amar, o admirar, no sabia muy bien que sentía, desde mi salida de la aldea, me había preocupado por otras cosas, y aunque recordaba a Naruto, no era como antes.

Mire a Sasuke a los ojos, sentía que tal vez en su profundos ojos negros encontrar alguna respuesta, eran tan diferentes a los de Naruto, que me hacían sentir bien, al mirarlos, sentía como si cayera por un profundo pozo, pero en vez de ser aterrador, era reconfortante, sabia que al final de ese pozo había algo maravilloso esperándome, si por mi hubiera sido, jamás hubiera apartado mi vista de ellos, pero el rompió el contacto.

-vámonos Hyuuga- se levanto de su lugar y bajo del árbol, yo me quede un momento mirando al cielo, ¿Por qué sentí eso?, esa pregunta no tenia respuesta en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué? –Hyuuga- otra vez su voz sonó un poco mas fuerte de lo habitual, al parecer estaba por perder la paciencia.

Baje del árbol, y el comenzó a caminar rumbo a la aldea, no me quedo de otra mas que seguirlo de cerca, me gusto estar con el, no sabia que podía ser tan "platicador", reí un poco por darle ese adjetivo, de haberme escuchado se hubiera enojado conmigo.

Al llegar a la aldea, note como muy pocas personas transitaban por ella, además de algunos guardias que la vigilaban, solo se poda mirar a algunas parejas tomadas de la mano, con la luna arriba de ellos, iluminando su camino era perfecto para el romance.

-no seas cursi Hyuuga- ¿Por qué me decía eso?, lo busque con la mirada, y note como estaba ya frente a mi. -¿en verdad crees que eso es romántico?- hizo un señal, para que yo viera a las parejas que momentos antes observaba.

-¿c-como s-supiste q-que…?- de nuevo tartamudeaba por la sola idea de que el pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

-¿que te parecía romántico?- tomo mi barbilla con una de sus manos, mientras que una sonrisa demasiado encantadora a mi punto de vista apareció en sus labios, diablos por que pienso así de el. –eras tan fácil de leer-

Aunque su cercanía me ponía un poco nerviosa, me tranquilizaba saber que no leí mi mente, pero también me intrigaba el pensar que era tan fácil saber lo que pienso y siento, aunque Kiba y Shino siempre me lo dicen, pensaba que solo ellos tenían ese don así mí, por conocerme tan bien.

-tengo que ir a casa Uchiha san- me aparte de el, y acomode un mechón de mi cabello, mientras que comenzaba mi camino a casa, me sentía un poco incomoda junto a el por estar tan nerviosa, y lo peor de todo era que no sabia muy bien el por que lo estaba.

-llámame Sasuke- metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y camino a lo que pensé seria su casa.

-hasta mañana… Sasuke kun- cuando el volteo a mírame, yo solo le sonreí mientras comenzaba a correr rumbo a mi casa.

* * *

Hanabi dormía tan tranquila, el cabello revuelto sobre su cara y almohada, una pequeña gota de su saliva corriendo por su boca abierta, me recordaba a cuando era mas pequeña, parecía que nada hubiera pasado con ella, tal vez todo fue una estúpida pesadilla mía. Al acercarme a su cama, noto como los vendajes aun permanecen en su cuerpo, solo sus ojos en sido descubiertos de las vendas que los cubrían, nada a sido un sueño, mi hermana esta con solo la mitad de su cuerpo, y sin poder mirar.

Siento como una lagrima corre por mi mejilla, mientras mis manos se cierran en un puño de frustración y coraje, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta rabia, por alguien a quien no conozco, pero en el solo echo de pensar en el tipo, o tipos que le hicieron eso a mi hermana, hace que una parte de mi que no conocía salga a flote. En sueños Hanabi dice mi nombre, al parecer sueña cuando éramos niñas, relajo mi cuerpo y seco mis lágrimas, para acercarme a ella. Mientras acaricio su cabello recuerdo que no solo mi infancia ha sido difícil, por ser la "débil" del clan, para ella no a sido nada sencillo ser considerada "digna" del clan.

Aunque por cuestiones completamente opuestas, las dos hemos sufrido por lo mismo… el clan. Ella entrenando hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera responder a sus ordenes, todo por no defraudar a papa, y demostrar que ella podía hacerse cargo de todo sola. Y yo, entrenando hasta que mi cuerpo no respondiera, solo por demostrar que podía mejorar, y que mi padre supiera de mi existencia. Aunque somos diferentes, hemos sufrido igual, aunque ella un poco mas, yo tuve el privilegio de conocer a nuestra madre, sentir su amor, verla reír, sentirme querida, ella nunca la conoció.

Desde que llegue a casa, siempre duermo a su lado, no es muy cómodo, pero a mi me hace sentir bien tenerla cerca, y se que a ella también, aunque no me lo diga. Cuando estaba apunto de recostarme a su lado, una presencia en la puerta me indica que salga, lo hace de una manera suave para no despertar a Hanabi.

Salí con cuidado de no despertarla, y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Mire a la persona que me había llamado, y esta camino hacia mi cuarto, por lo que tuve que seguirlo hasta allí. Al llegar dejo que yo entrara primero, y el detrás de mi.

-Hinata san- en estos últimos año su tono de voz no había cambiado en absolutamente nada. -¿podernos hablar?-

-claro Neji- me gire a mirarlo y a dedicarle una sonrisa. -¿de que deseas hablar?-

* * *

Los golpes de la pelea con Nagato aun tenia a mi cuerpo adolorido, mis brazos pesaban mas de lo normal, mis ojos se cerraban constantemente, aunque yo trataba de mantenerlos abiertos, mi cabeza se balanceaba de un lado a otro para tratar de encontrar algo en que apoyarse y poder descansar.

Pasar toda la noche hablando con Neji, no me dio tiempo de dormir un solo minuto, y aunque los dos necesitábamos hablar, ahora yo necesito mas descansar. Doy un gran bostezo y me acomodo en una silla que estaba cercana a mi padre.

El consejo me había mandado llamar desde temprano, pero el único que estaba en la sala era mi padre, y desde que entre solo me había saludado, y ya no me había vuelto a mirar. Tal vez así era mejor, ¿tendré tiempo de dormir un poco?, cuando esa pregunto llego a mi mente, mire a todas direcciones, y solo vi a mi padre que veía la puerta de entrada, así que cerré mis ojos y recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

-Hinata- la dura voz de mi padre, me hizo ponerme de pie de un solo brinco, mientras abría muy bien mis ojos y lo miraba. –No te duermas- su voz se suavizo un poco. –Espera al consejo, ellos… tienen algo importante que decirte- lo note algo "triste" para el carácter que poseía, pero cuando quise preguntar, la puerta se abrió y entraron todos los miembros del consejo.

Uno por uno fue tomando sus lugares, sin decir una sola palabra, algo dentro de mí me decía que algo malo ocurría, pero últimamente en mi vida ocurren tantas cosas malas, que pensé solo seria mi imaginación.

-Hinata- la voz del abuelo de Nagato, hizo que le prestara atención, sabia que nunca e había querido, pero después de lo ocurrido con su nieto, se que me odia. –Como ya sabes la guardia del Mizukage esta aquí- yo solo afirme con la cabeza para que el continuara. –Han solicitado un grupo de búsqueda para encontrar a los ninjas que lo asesinaron- Shino tenia razón, nos pedirán que nosotros hiciéramos el trabajo.

-debido a que tu y tu equipo son los mejores en rastreo- otro miembro del consejo siguió con la explicación del otro. –el Hokage ha decidió que tu y ellos realicen la misión- se levanto de su lugar y tomo unos papeles que estaba a un lado de el. –Según los reportes de la misión de Hanabi- me extendió los papeles y yo los tome. –Ellos buscan a los ninjas que lastimaron a Hanabi-

Mire cada uno de los papeles en mis manos, según el reporte, Hanabi y su equipo se toparon con ellos al regresar a la aldea, y aunque trataron de escapar, no se los permitieron. Cerré mis ojos y contuve las ganas de llorar, al menos no ante el consejo, ante ellos debo de ser fría, calculadora debía de ser… una Hyuuga.

Levante la vista y mire a la persona frente a mi, sabia lo que querían que yo hiciera, pero debía escucharlo de sus labios, esa seria una patética escusa para mi, así diría que se me ordeno hacerlo, no que yo deseaba hacerlo.

-ve a la misión y mátalos- dio media vuelta y volvió a su antiguo lugar.

-la misión trata de que solo los localicen, pero- esta vez mi padre, tomo la palabra. –Si la guardia los tiene bajo custodia, dirán que ellos no mataron al Mizukage- note como mi padre tragaba un poco de saliva, por un momento llegue a ver como mi padre se quebraba por dentro y las palabras no salían de sus labios, por lo que yo termine de decir lo que el deseaba.

-además de que ellos fueron los responsables de dejar a Hanabi en esas condiciones- me acerque mi padre, y me pare frente a el. –matare al responsable padre- me incline hacia el y tome su mano entre las mías. –Yo vengare a Hanabi- mire sus ojos, y note como estaban mas vacios que antes, Hanabi era su vida, y verla en el estado que la dejaron, lo mataba poco a poco.

-dirás que ellos atacaran y ustedes solo se defendieron- de nuevo el anciano hizo que le prestara atención. – sabemos que tu equipo te apoyara, y de no ser así…-

-lo harán- camine y me pare frente a ellos, -solo pido una cosa- trate de que mi voz sonara tan fría como me era posible.

-¿Cuál?- la voz del abuelo de Nagato, me provoco un escalofrió, pero no lo demostré ante nadie.

-no tocaran a Hanabi hasta mi regreso- clave mis ojos en los del anciano. –se muy bien lo que quieren hacer con ella, y no se los permitiré, recuerden que ahora soy la líder-

-esta bien- con la misma mirada que el me dedicaba, yo le contestaba. –Solo recuerda que aun no eres la líder del clan-

-no oficialmente- dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro. –pero saben bien que desde este día, yo dirijo al clan Hyuuga, solo falta que el Hokage lo haga oficial ante toda la aldea- me di la media vuelta y Salí de ese lugar, trate de hacerlo lo mas lento y tranquilo posible, aunque por dentro deseara correr tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieran.

Llegue hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde ayer había estado con Sasuke, subí a la misma rama y me senté en ella, mientras miraba como las nubes pasaban ante mis ojos, me permití llorar, era tan difícil ser alguien que no eres, que no lo soportaba mas.

Abrace mis piernas con mis brazos, y oculte mi rostro en ellas, sentía que el mundo estaba en mi contra, que me obligaba a hacer algo que yo no deseaba, que me obligaba a ser alguien que no quería ser, el mundo, o mi destino querían que yo no fuera la chica frágil, y sentimental que siempre había sido.

De un momento a otro me mandarían llamar para asignarme la misión, pero antes quería llorar un poco, desahogarme un poco antes de volver a manchar mis manos con sangre, antes de volver a ponerme la mascara de frialdad y orgullo que he adoptado.

-Hinata- escuche una vocecilla en mi cabeza, pero parecían tan lejana. –Hinata- cada vez me llamaba con más fuerza. –Hinata- esta vez si la escuche claramente, alguien me llamaba. Abrí mis ojos poco a poco para evitar que la luz me lastimara los ojos. –Hinata- la persona que me llamaba era Sakura, estaba frente a mí y me miraba curiosamente.

-¿Sakura?- me sentía un poco aturdida, y cansada.

-Hinata, ¿dormiste aquí?- frote mis ojos con mis manos y mire a mi alrededor, al parecer me había quedado dormida en la rama donde momentos antes había llorado.

-eso creo- me levante de mi lugar y acomode un poco mi cabello. Me sentía un poco avergonzada de que me vieran en ese estado.

-no importa- me sonrió y me ayudo a acomodarme un mechón de mi cabello. –te vez bien con esa ropa- yo misma me mire, había olvidado que aun llevaba la ropa que mi padre me dio.

-gracias- le devolví la sonrisa

-Kakashi te ha mandado llamar a ti y a tu equipo- borro la sonrisa de su rostro y se puso un poco mas seria. –Ellos ya están con el, solo faltas tú-

-gracias por avisarme Sakura chan- baje del árbol y lo primero que me encontré fueron los oscuros ojos de Sasuke frente a mi.

Sakura bajo después de mi y corrió a ponerse al lado del Uchiha, parecía muy feliz por el solo echo de estar al lado de el. En cambio Sasuke tenia la cara será, sus ojos ya no tenían esa expresión divertida que tenían el día anterior, parecía que tenia a un tipo completamente diferente al del día anterior.

-creo que tienen una misión Hinata- la voz de Sakura hizo que dejara de mirar a Sasuke para mirarla a ella. –Y al parecer es importante, por eso venimos a buscarte- tomo el brazo de Sasuke entre sus manos y se acerco a el.

-gracias Sakura chan, Uchiha san- hice una leve reverencia a ante ellos, pero pude notar como Sasuke se sorprendió un poco de que yo lo tratara con la mima frialdad que el tenían en esos momentos.

-de nada Hinata- Sakura me sonrió, mientras que él solo gira la cara a otro lugar, lejos de mi. Una sonrisa se apodera de mis labios mientras me alejaba de ellos, era raro pero Sasuke usaba las mismas mascaras que yo.

_**CONTINUARA………………………….**_

* * *

**¡¡ A todos les deeceo un feliz y Prospero año 2010!!**

Hola a todos los que leen mi fic, y a los que lo han agregado como favorito, eso me da ánimos, lo que no me da ánimos es que muy pocos dejan sus review, con ellos me doy una idea de que les parece la historia, si les gusta o no, en fin espero que por lo menos me dejen un saludo.

Y ahora solo me queda agradecer y contestar a la única persona que se tomo el tiempo de escribirme. En el capitulo anterior tuve mas, y no ser por que ahora no **T.T**

_*****__**layill**__**: **_gracias por leer y comentar, además de que te quedaras leyendo tan tarde, me da la idea de que en verdad te gusta la historia. Abra mas enfrentamientos, de echo en el siguiente abra mas acción, y no se algo mas. Espero sigas leyendo y comentando, gracias.

Ahora una preguntas:

1.- ¿quieren que haya un lemon?

2.- ¿Con quien mas les gustaría ver a Hinata? (pareja secundaria, para encelar a Sasuke)

a) Naruto

b) Kiba

c) Gaara

d) Neji


	4. Duerme

_:_

_:_

_:_

* * *

_-de nada Hinata- Sakura me sonrió, mientras que él solo gira la cara a otro lugar, lejos de mi. Una sonrisa se apodera de mis labios mientras me alejaba de ellos, era raro pero Sasuke usaba las mismas mascaras que yo._

_**::::::::::::::Duerme:::::::::::::::**_

Llegue en cuestión de un par de minutos a la torre del Hokage, debería acabar rápido esa nueva misión si quería volver al lado de Hanabi, además de que deseaba tener frente a frente a los tipos que lastimaron a mi hermana.

Después de tocar un par de veces a la puerta, por fin recibí un "adelante" del otro lado, cuando entre, me encontré con Kiba, Shino y Neji, además de los tres guardias del Mizukage. Hice una pequeña reverencia ante ellos a modo de saludo y me dirigí al Hokage.

-lamento la tardanza Hokage san- aunque a Kakashi no le gustara que lo llamaran así, yo decidí hacerlo por estar frente a desconocidos.

-ahora que ya están todos- se levanto de su lugar y rodeo su escritorio para estar frente a todos. –Ellos son la guardia del Mizukage- nos señalo a los tres ninjas que estaban a un lado nuestro. –Han pedido nuestra ayuda para localizar a los ninjas que asesinaron al Kage- esta vez dirigió la mirada a nosotros. –Como ustedes siguen siendo los mejores rastreadores, les asignare la misión- volteo a su escritorio y tomo algunos papeles para después dárnoslos. –aquí esta todo lo que ellos pudieron tomar de la escena, espero les sea de utilidad-

-vaya- uno de los guardias se aventuro hacia nosotros. –Nos asigna a dos Hyuuga- puso una mueca de burla en su rostro. -¿Quién lo diría?- para ninguna aldea era un secreto que la aldea de la niebla siempre ha deseado los ojos de un Hyuuga, y que ahora dos de ellos se hicieran cargo de una misión así, era algo raro.

-si no los quieren, los cambiare- Kakashi volvió de nuevo hasta su asiento y miro al guardia que había hablado.

-no, para nada- hizo un ademan con las manos, en señal de que todo estaba bien, para luego girarse y mirarnos a mi y a Neji. –Espero y sean buenos en esto- después de eso se retiro y se unió a sus compañeros.

-bien, saldrán en dos horas, ahora váyanse - se sentó en su lugar y tomo un libro entre sus manos, que por lo que pude leer era el "icha icha Paradise", ¿Dónde diablos los conseguía?, o tal vez serian copias pasadas, en fin decidí enfocarme en lo mío.

-si- los cuatro le respondimos al unisonó y salimos del lugar para ir a nuestras casas y empacar todo lo que necesitaríamos.

Neji y yo nos fuimos directo a la mansión, aunque ya sabíamos desde antes de la misión, ninguno de los dos había preparado nada para ella, por lo que nos toco apresurarnos en alistar todo.

Termine de alistar todas mis armas en algunos minutos, deseaba ver a Hanabi antes de irme, así que me apresure lo mas que pude para verla. Cuando Salí de mi habitación escuche algunas voces y risas en la habitación de Hanabi, y aunque me pareció raro, me gusto escucharla reír.

Camine un poco para pararme frente a la puerta, estuve apunto de girar la manija para entrar, pero la volví escuchar reír, y decidí no hacerlo, me aleje de la puerta y fui a buscar a algunas de las personas que ayudan en la casa para saber si sabían con quien estaba ella.

-disculpe- encontré a una joven que limpiaba uno de los pasillos cercanos a la habitación de Hanabi, por lo que creí ella sabría algo.

-si, Hinata san- dejo su labor y me hizo una reverencia a modo de respeto. -¿desea algo?-

-no- moví mis manos a modo de negación, no creí que se portara tan formal conmigo. –Solo quería saber si sabe quien esta con mi hermana-

-el equipo de Hanabi san vino a verla-

-ha- baje un poco mi cabeza, de esa manera ya no podría estar un rato con ella antes de irme- podría pedirle un favor-

-claro, lo que usted desee-

-le dirá a Hanabi, que tuve una misión, y que volverle en cuanto pueda-

-se lo diré Hinata san-

-gracias- ahora yo le hice una reverencia y corrí de nuevo a mi habitación, aunque vi claramente como se sorprendió de que yo hiciera eso, por lo general nadie de la rama principal, se porta amable con la secundaria.

Al llegar a mi habitación tome la mochila que había preparado, al igual que puse algunos Kunai nuevos que mi padre me regalo en mi pierna derecha, buscaría a Neji y partiríamos a la misión de encontrar a "los asesinos" del Mizukage.

En cuanto cruce la puerta de mi habitación me encontré con Neji, al parecer el también estaba listo para irnos, me dirigió una mirada y los dos comenzamos a caminar a la salida de la mansión, pero antes de hacerlo, los dos volvimos a escuchar como es que Hanabi reía.

-tenia tiempo sin reír- Neji abrió la puerta y me indico que saliera primero. –ya no recordaba como lo hacia-

-yo tampoco Neji- Salí de la mansión y comencé a caminar a la salida de la aldea.

-tampoco recuerdo tu risa Hinata- clavo su mirada en la mía, y tomo mi mano. –siempre me ha gustado tu risa, no quisiera que la perdieras-

-no creo volver a reír- baje un poco la mirada. –Al menos no como antes-

-Hinata- sentí como apretaba un como mas mi mano, el siempre se había preocupado por mi, y sabia perfectamente que aunque nunca me lo dijera, me tenia un cariño especial.

No quise que Neji se siguiera preocupando más por mí, así que sonreí de la mejor manera que pude, para que no se viera falsa, y jale su mano para que camináramos a la salida de la aldea.

Cuando llegamos, Shino ya nos estaba esperando, pero tuvimos que esperar un poco a Kiba, el cual se retraso un poco pero llego antes de que se cumpliera la hora que nos habían marcado para comenzar la misión.

Los cuatro nos pusimos en marcha, hasta adentrarnos en el bosque, Kiba y Shino ya sabían que yo había localizado a los ninjas que buscábamos, así que pararon al alejarnos un poco de la aldea.

-¿Qué pasa?¿por que paramos?- Neji se paro frente a Kiba y Shino, para tratar de encontrar una explicación a lo que ellos asían. –Necesitamos encontrar a esos tipos-

-lo sabemos- Shino acomodo un poco sus gafas y se recargo en un árbol.

-¿entonces que pasa?- le dedico una mirada un poco fría a Shino y se dispuso a seguir con el camino, solo que nadie lo siguió.

-Neji- me acerque a el y trate de calmarlo un poco. –Shino es nuestro líder, el sabe que hacer- note como me miro un poco extrañado, después de todo yo era la principal interesada en encontrarlos.

-ya sabemos donde están- Kiba bajo del árbol y junto a Akamaru, tomaron asiento en el suelo.

-¿Cómo?- Shino y yo seguimos a Kiba, mientras que Neji aun estaba arriba y preguntándonos como sabíamos del paradero de los ninjas.

-eso no importa, debemos planear que haremos-Shino se sentó a un lado de Kiba y cruzo sus brazos, lo mas seguro es que planeara algo. –necesitamos atacarlos, pero sin ser obvios en que sabíamos de su posición.-

-eso es fácil Shino- sabia que el quería ocultarle a Neji, que yo había sido la que les informo sobre la ubicación de ellos, pero el sabia tanto de mi como ellos, así que no vi el caso de ocultarlo. –Ellos salen a buscar comida, bueno dos de ellos lo hacen- cerré un poco los ojos y trate de concentrar mi chakra para detectar el de ellos, no era tan buena como Hanabi para eso, pero tenia mas experiencia. –Están a unos 120 KM, de nosotros- abrí los ojos y lo mire. –podemos ir hasta ellos, y aparentar que fue casualidad encontrarlos-

-si, cuando los otros dos escuchen la pelea, vendrá a ayudara sus amigos- Kiba se levanto de su lugar y grito lo que pensaba, seguido por un ladrido de Akamaru.

-o escaparan- esta vez Neji llego hasta nuestro lado. –son renegados ¿ que te hace pensar que se ayudaran entre ellos?-

Los tres intercambiamos miradas, para encontrar una respuesta, y luego miramos a Shino, el y Neji eran los genios en el grupo, así que Kiba y yo nos hicimos a un lado para que ellos planearan todo.

* * *

Mi ropa estaba sucia, me daban una apariencia no muy decente, pero si quería mantener una farsa, debía de mantenerla hasta el final, pelear con esos tipos no había sido cosa fácil, en verdad eran muy fuertes…, pero no eran los que yo buscaba.

Ellos no habían sido los que lastimaron a Hanabi, ¿Cómo lo supe?, ninguno de ellos tenia alteraciones en su red de chackra. Al pelear con un Hyuuga siempre se hiere los canales de chackra, y se que mi hermana no es tan débil como para no haber lastimado al responsable que la dejo en ese estado.

Aunque al final todos murieron a manos de los propios guardia del Mizukage, nosotros no tuvimos que hacer nada en especial, ellos nos siguieron desde que salimos de la aldea, y al ver que nos quedamos sin hacer nada, nos abordaron y reprendieron por nuestra falta de "profesionalismo".

_-¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?- el mismo ninja que nos había hablado en la oficina del Hokage, se nos había acercado. –Deberían estar buscando a esos ninjas-_

_-planeamos algo- Shino como líder se puso de pie, y se acomodo un poco las gafas. –No podemos ir sin un plan de ataque.-_

_-¿ya saben donde están?-_

_-a 120 Km de nosotros- yo me puse de pie y encare al lado de Shino al ninja de la niebla. –dos de ellos buscan comida, y otros dos están un poco más alejados, en una aldea cercana.-_

_-vaya- puso una mueca de burla en sus ojos. –Tan rápido los localizaron- se cruzo de brazos y nos miro desafiante._

_-recuerde que somos Hyuuga- Neji llego hasta nuestro lado y también lo miro desafiante._

_-al ojo de un Hyuuga, el olfato de un Inuzuka y los insectos de un Aburame- Kiba salió detrás de nosotros, y junto a Akamaru, rodearon al ninja de la niebla. –Nadie…es invisible- puso una sonrisa en su rostro para demostrar que no éramos unos tontos._

_-entonces vamos ya niñitos- puso una cara mas seria y junto a sus amigos, fueron directo a encarar los ninjas._

_-es un idiota- Kiba se cruzo de brazos y se quedo en el mismo lugar._

_-igual debemos ir- Shino nos hizo una señal para que lo siguiéramos, y así lo hicimos._

_Los cuatros fuimos tras los guardias del Mizukage, al llegar notamos como los dos ninjas que había detectado estaban en posición de ataque, mientras que dos guardias corrían hacia ellos para atacarlos._

_Nuestra misión fue localizarlos, más no atacarlos, por lo que simplemente nos quedamos en nuestro lugar viendo la pelea._

_De pronto siento como Neji se acerca a mí, y me susurra algo en el oído._

_-no son ellos, ¿verdad?-_

_-no- le contesto en un susurro para evitar que los demás escuchen._

_-me lo temía, el ninja que lastimo a Hanabi no seria tan estúpido de quedarse cerca- se retiro de mi y nos dispusimos a seguir viendo la pelea._

_En verdad que les estaban dando pelea a la guardia de la niebla, y más al contar que llegaron los otros dos que faltaban, usaban técnicas muy elaboradas y fuertes. Dos de ellos utilizaban el fuego, y los otros dos el viento, en combinación eran sumamente fuertes, aunque por algo la guardia era considerada tan fuerte como un kage._

_Aunque no intervenimos en la pelea, salimos algo "sucios", evitando los ataques que ellos lanzaban, nos obligaban a cambiar constantemente de posición, y algunas de sus técnicas asían que grandes cantidades de polvo se vinieran directo a nosotros._

_Después d algunos minutos uno por uno de los ninjas rebeldes fueron cayendo muertos, al parecer no querían interrogarlos, solo querían matarlos. Cuando asesinaron a todos, se dirigieron de nuevo así nosotros._

_-tráiganlos- señalo a los cuerpos inertes bajo sus pies y comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia la aldea._

_Neji, Kiba y Shino fueron y recogieron cada uno a un pobre ninja derrotado, mientras que yo me rehusaba a acércame, no me atrevía siquiera a tocarlos, ver la sangre correr a través de sus cuerpos, sus caras deformadas por la pelea, su cuerpo aun tibio, no podía._

_-yo lo llevare- Kiba se acerco a mi y tomo al ninja frente a mi._

_-gracias Kiba- le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento y comenzamos a correr rumbo a la aldea, era increíble como a pesar de haber asesinado, aun no me acostumbraba a ver la muerte._

Para nosotros la misión fue sumamente sencilla, ahora solo faltaba ir a la torre del Hokage y entregar los cuerpos, y eso fue lo que hicimos.

Cuando llegamos, los guardias ya estaban hay, por lo que Kiba, Shino y Neji solo depositaron los cadáveres frente a ellos.

-bien echo chicos- Kakashi camino hasta nosotros y tomo la manija de la puerta. –Pueden retirarse- nos indico que saliéramos, y en cuanto lo hicimos, cerro la puerta.

Todos nos miramos entre si y salimos de la torre. Una vez fuera, nos encontramos con algunos de nuestros antiguos compañeros de academia, entre ellos estaban Sakura, Ino, Sai, y Chouji.

-¿ya terminaron la misión?- Sakura se adelanto a hablarnos, ya que era la única del grupo que sabia que teníamos misión, el Uchiha no estaba con ellos.

-si, fue pan comido- Kiba como siempre, comenzó a alardear sobre sus habilidades.

-vamos a comer algo, ¿vienen?-

-preferimos ir a tomar un baño- Neji hablo por mi y por el.

-¿y Ustedes?- Sakura miro a Kiba y Shino.

-yo también quiero tomar un baño- Shino se acomodo las gafas y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

-pues yo si voy- Kiba se adelanto y se unió al grupo.

-nos veremos luego- Hice una reverencia y me propuse caminar al lado de Neji.

-Hinata- escuche la voz de Ino a mis espaldas, por lo que voltee a mirarla. –Bienvenida- era verdad, con ninguno de ellos había hablado desde que llegue.

-Gracias Ino- le sonreí y continúe caminando,

Después de caminar por un rato con Neji sin decir una sola palabra, me detuve para que el hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?- se giro para quedar frente a mí.

-¿te importaría ir solo a la mansión?- mire fijamente sus ojos, no quería que me cuestionara cosas que el ya sabia de mi.

-¿Quieres estar sola?- cerro los ojos y se volvió a girar para continuar con su camino. –solo cuídate-

-Gracias Neji, lo hare- comencé a correr a uno d los campos de entrenamiento, para ser mas exacta, al mismo donde había estado con Sasuke.

No sabia la razón, pero ese lugar me hacia sentir bien, me dejaba pensar, tranquilizarme… olvidar. Cuando llegue subí directo a la misma rama en la que anteriormente había estado, me senté en ella y me deje llevar por el ambiente.

Tenía tantas cosas n que pensar, que era imposible comenzar por una, mi cabeza era totalmente un caos.

-parece que siempre nos encontraremos en los campos de entrenamiento- enderece mi cabeza para ver a la persona que me hablaba.

-parece- le sonreí un poco y me acomode un poco en mi lugar para poder hablar con el mas cómoda.

-te recuerdo que este es mi sitio- se sentó frente a mi y cruzo sus brazos.

-y yo te recuerdo que tu me trajiste aquí- me reí un poco, pero luego mi risa desapareció al ver la cara que tenia. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-mph- volteo su cara para evitar que yo lo mirara. –no te importa-

-vaya- me acerque un poco a el. -¿Dónde quedo el Sasuke divertido?- levante un poco el cabello que le cubría la cara para poder mirarlo mejor. –Creo que estas así por que no has dormido- me aleje de el t de nuevo me fui a mi lugar.

-mph-

-¿solo eso dirás?- me levante y baje del árbol, una vez abajo me senté en la enorme raíz que ese gran árbol tenia, mire hacia arriba para ver a Sasuke. –Ven- le hice una señal con la mano para que bajara a mi lado. Al ver que no lo hacia insistí un poco. –Quiero ayudarte, ahora ven- con cara de fastidio bajo y se puso a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres?- el cansancio por la falta de sueño, era evidente en su rostro, aunque aun así seguía conservando su atractivo natural. –no creo que puedas ayudarme-

-estoy segura que no duermes por tus pesadillas- note como abría un poco los ojos ante mi respuesta, lo cual indicaba que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- si, estaba en lo correcto.

-todo el que tiene sangre en sus manos, sufre de pesadillas, y por lo tanto sufre para conciliar un buen sueño- flexione un poco mis piernas para estar más cómoda. –Siéntate- le señale que se sentara a mi lado, y así lo hizo.

-¿y que piensas hacer?-

-hoy solo preguntas, ¿verdad?- giro su cabeza y de nuevo de sus labios solo salió un "mph". –Cuando no duermes eres muy gruñón- trate de calmar el ambiente, pero al parecer si estaba de mal genio, así que no perdí mas tiempo y tomo su cabeza entre mis manos.

-¿Qué haces?- baje su cabeza hasta mis piernas para que la apoyara en ellas.

-tranquilízate- cuando su cabeza estaba apoyada en mis piernas, lleve una de mis manos a su hombro para indicarle que se acomodara. –Quiero ayudarte a que duermas, pero… ¿confías en mí?-

-¿tengo opción?- me dio un poco de risa, que solo me había hablado a base de preguntas.

-si deseas te dejo así- réferi mis manos de el, y le indique con la mirada que s deseaba se fuera.

-has lo que quieras, pero has que duerma- se acomodo boca arriba y tomo mis piernas por almohada mientras sus brazos quedaron sobre su pecho.

-trata de tranquilizarte- acaricie un poco sus cabellos para ayudarlo, eran muy suaves, y al agitarlos una fragancia muy embriagadora salía de ellos. –al dormir, todos los malos recuerdos acuden a tu mente y juegan con ella, pero eso se puede arreglar-

-¿Cómo?- su respiración era más lenta y calmada, al parecer estaba logrando mi objetivo.

-utilizare mi chakra, para bloquear parte de tu cerebro, la parte de los sueños, aunque en tu caso, las pesadillas-

-¿puede hacer eso?-

-deja de preguntar y duerme- poco a poco sentí como dormía, así que me acerque hasta su oído y le susurre. –yo cuidare tus sueños Sasuke kun- por un instinto bese su frente y lo mire dormir, ahora estaba profundamente dormido sobre mis piernas.

Me quede mas que embelesada mirándolo, se veía como un pequeño niño, quien lo viera así nunca pensaría que algún tiempo fue un vengador y un asesino.

Seguía acariciando sus cabellos para tratar de que durmiera lo más profundamente posible, pero yo mismo me vi cansada, y termine por dormirme también.

Sentía una mirada sobre mí, pero no sabia a ciencia cierta que era, no me incomodaba, pero se sentía muy raro ser observada. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos para ver que es lo que sucedía.

-¿así es como cuidas mis sueños?- Sasuke estaba frente a mi, mirándome y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- di un pequeño bostezo y frote mis ojos con una de mis manos. -¿Cuándo despertaste?- de pronto me di cuenta de que al que trataba de dormir era a el, no a mi. -¿Cómo sabes que dije que cuidaría tu sueño?- según yo, lo dije cuando el ya estaba dormido.

-creo que tanto como yo- se revolvió un poco sus cabellos, y se puso de pie. –Hace un par de minutos- me miro y me extendió la mano, para ayudarme a levantarme. –Te escuche decirlo antes de dormirme- cuando estuve de pie junto a el, me miro a los ojos. – ¿eso contesta todas tus preguntas?-

-eso creo- desvié mi vista de el para mirar como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, n definitiva aviamos dormido mucho bajo ese árbol. –debo irme Sasuke kun- era muy tarde, y de seguro mi padre deberá estar preguntando por mi.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- cuando comenzó mi camino, el tomo mi brazo y no me dejo seguir. -¿Cómo lograste que las pesadillas no tomaran mi sueño?- su cara era muy seria, y sus ojos me miraban para exigirme una explicación.

-no hice nada Sasuke- me gire a el, para que soltara mi brazo. –Solo te hice compañía-

-¿Qué?- al parecer mi respuesta lo intrigo un poco. –Dijiste que utilizarías tu chakra para bloquear parte de mi cerebro.-

-yo no se hacer eso Sasuke kun- sonreí al saber que el creyó en mis palabras.

-pero…-

-solo necesitabas saber que alguien esta a tu lado- cuando éramos niños nunca nos dirigimos mas de dos palabras, pero ahora al estar frente a el siento que somos muy buenos amigos. Tal vez sea el hecho de que por todas nuestras diferencias, tenemos igual número de similitudes.

-¿dormí, solo por que tu estabas a mi lado?- lo dijo con un tono de duda, por lo que yo solo afirme con la cabeza y le sonreí. –Entonces- se acerco a mi y me tomo de la cintura para acercarme a el. –Deberías dormir conmigo más seguido- de nuevo comenzaba su juego, juego en el que yo era capaz de jugar.

Mi rostro se sonrojo bruscamente, mientras que mi labio inferior tembló un poco por su cercanía, las imágenes de el durmiendo llegaron a mi mente, su olor inundo mi nariz, a diferencia de las otras veces, esta ocasión, me sentía bien al estar así con el.

Trague un poco de saliva y por una fuerza desconocida para mi, mis ojos de nuevo se perdieron en los de el, me gustaba ver sus ojos negros, tal vez por ser diferentes a los míos, pero en ellos encontraba valor, coraje, fuerza, la tristeza y el dolor, estaban presentes, pero no lograban opacar sus otras cualidades.

-p-por que m-mejor no c-consigues a u-una de t-tus f-fans- el tartamudeo se hizo presente de nuevo en mi forma de hablar. –e-ellas estarías f-felices- sabia que a pesar de haber sido considerado un traidor, su club de fans nunca se diluyo, ni dejo de apoyarlo, por lo que al volver a la aldea, las cosas con ellas siguieron iguales.

-ya te dije, que así no seria divertido- cada vez se acercaba mas a mi rostro. –Además- sentí como su aliento chocaba contra mis mejillas. –Yo quiero estar contigo- rozo su mejilla contra la mía, a la vez que se acercaba a mi oído. –Le negaras un favor a un amigo- mordió levemente mi oreja al terminar de hablar. – Que solo quiere poder dormir bien-.

-y-yo n-no c-creo que…- escucho una pequeña risa en mi oído, otra vez se estaba burlando de mi. Mi cara se sonrojo mas, lo aleje de mi y puse una cara de enfado, que él tomo como graciosa, ya que al verme rio un poco mas fuerte.

-eres increíble Hyuuga- limpio algunas lagrimas de sus ojos debido a la risa. –Nunca me cansare de esto- término de reírse de mí mientras volvía a acomodar su cabello.

Me gire y comencé a caminar a la aldea, por este día había sido suficiente burla de Sasuke hacia mi. Escuche como me llamaba, pero no voltee a míralo, solo seguí con mi camino, estaba enojada con migo misma, mas que con él, caer en su juego…otra vez, es humillante, se que lo hace para reírse de mi, pero aun así me sigue causando nerviosismo cuando lo hace.

-Hinata chan- al escuchar ese llamado, si me pare, ya no es Sasuke el que me hablaba, era Naruto. –Espera Hinata chan- llego hasta mí y cayo al suelo, al parecer esta muy cansado de venir corriendo a buscarme.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto kun?- yo mismo me sorprendo al poder hablarle sin tartamudear.

-Tenemos que hablar- se levanto y se puso frente a m. –Tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente- su mirada se veía decidida, aunque nunca dijo de que quería hablar, yo ya lo sabia.

**Continuara………………………**

* * *

**Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero por diversas cuestiones me fue difícil, espero y el capitulo les guste n_n lo hice con cariño para todas las personas que me dejan Review.**

*******LennaParis****: **_Gracias por tus comentarios, el saber que la historia es de tu agrado, me hace sentir muy bien. Y yo opino igual que tú, quisiera alguien que comprendiera mis silencios._

*******vampirville**_: La historia será un poquito diferente a las otras (ya lo habrás notado) no es un Ooc, pero tampoco esta narrada como muchos autores lo hacen, así que espero te siga gustando._

*******hinata08byakugan****: **_Me alegro mucho que la escritora de una de mis historias favoritas, se interesara en mi historia, Gracias n///n_

*******YuukI UchihA HyuugA****: **_Que bueno que la historia te haya "atrapado" de ahora en adelante la continuare más rápido, lo prometo. Espero tu comentario para este nuevo capitulo, me gustaría saber que te pareció._

*******angela-hinata****: **_En mi país siempre dicen "mejor tarde que nunca", no importa que te hayas tardado en comentar, lo importante es que lo hiciste y que te gusto la historia. Gracias n///n._

*******Rin Tsuki****: **_La verdad la mayoría voto igual que tú, así que así será. Los deseos de mis queridos lectores son órdenes para mí._

*******Mazii-chan****:**_ Creo que también en este capitulo lo deje en lo mejor, ¿Qué le dirá Naruto a Hinata? ¿Que hará Sasuke?, todo eso y mas lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo._

*******marii-hyuuga****: **_Gracias por amar mi fic, espero y siga igual. ._

*******almauchiha****: **_De aquí en adelante todo se volverá mas interesante y hasta dramático, así que espero sigas leyéndolo y comentando._

*******layill****: **_¿Mi seguidora? n///n, pues muchas gracias. Me gusta que pienses igual que yo en que a Sasuke no se le ha dado la oportunidad de conocerlo mas haya de sus deseos de venganza. Espero y el capitulo te guste._

*******osanai ko kuram****: **_Que bueno que pasaste a leer y dejaste tu Review, y claro que habrá mucho mas de Sasuke, de aquí en adelante la historia se centrara mucho en él y Hinata._

*******Yukinori-23**_: La verdad trato de unir el Ooc pero a la vez mantener sus personalidades (muuuy difícil, pero no imposible), me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, eso quiere decir que algo he estado asiendo bien._

_Muchas gracias a todos por comentar, la verdad me agrada mucho saber de ustedes. Dirán que siempre dijo lo mismo, pero esa es la verdad, me gusta mucho recibir sus comentarios. Me despido y espero que me vuelvan a escribir._

_Sayonara._


	5. Confundida

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Qué pasa Naruto kun?- yo mismo me sorprendo al poder hablarle sin tartamudear._

_-Tenemos que hablar- se levanto y se puso frente a m. –Tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente- su mirada se veía decidida, aunque nunca dijo de que quería hablar, yo ya lo sabia._

* * *

**:::::::: **_**Confundida**_** ::::::::**

-¿Q-Que pasa N-Naruto kun?- y otra vez como siempre, volvía a tartamudear ante él.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la pelea contra Pein?- levanto su mirada y clavo sus ojos azules en los míos. –La razón por la cual te interpusiste entre él y yo- conforme me hablaba se acercaba más y más a mí. -¿Aun sientes lo mismo?-

-¿N-Naruto Kun?- inconscientemente di un paso atrás, ya no sentía el mismo nerviosismo, las mismas mariposas en mi estomago al estar cerca de él, mis sonrojos aun seguía apareciendo, pero con una menor intensidad que antes.

-Dímelo, por favor- me tomo de los hombros y clavo aun más su mirada en mí.

-No- aun ahora no se como esa simple pero clara palabra salió de mis labios. Cerré los ojos y baje un poco la mirada, no sabia por que pero algo dentro de mi se sintió liberada al decirlo.

-Ya veo- lentamente me soltó y dio un paso atrás. –Después de todo, yo nuca te di una respuesta- en su cara apareció una falsa sonrisa, esa no era como las que siempre tiene, esta era… vacía.

-Naruto- el nerviosismo que me inundo por un momento al verlo cerca y preguntándome eso, se esfumo por completo al ver su mirada. –Yo, lo lamento- no me atrevía a mirarlo, sabia que él no sentía nada por mi, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

-No te disculpes Hinata- se rasco la nuca y aun conservaba su sonrisa. –Dattebayo-

-Perdón por…- esta vez trague un poco de saliva y lo mire a los ojos, si quería ser una digna líder de mi clan, debía de comenzar por aclarar mis sentimientos y eso incluía hablar con mi eterno "amor". –Decir que te amaba-

-¿Ya no me amas?- la cara de Naruto estaba completamente diferente a como yo lo conocía, parecía que tenia a un chico frente a mi que no era Naruto.

-Creo que nuca te ame- él se acercaba a mi mientras que trataba de abrazarme. –Solo te he admirado toda mi vida- esas palabras parecían ser una barrera para él que de inmediato se paro.

-Es por que nunca te preste atención ¿verdad?- el tono de su voz no me gustaba, siempre me fije en Naruto por su fuerza, su actitud su espontaneidad, pero ahora lo veía… "apagado".

-No es eso, es solo que…- él corrió hasta mí y me tomo entre sus brazos. Aunque me sorprendió un poco su actitud, me gusto sentirlo cerca, por lo que correspondí a su abrazo.

Permanecimos así, segundos, minutos, horas tal vez, la verdad no tome en cuenta el tiempo en el que él y yo estuvimos abrazados el uno al otro, solo sabia que me sentía bien y que estoy casi segura que él se sentía igual que yo.

-Dobe- la voz de Sasuke a mis espaldas hizo que abriera los ojos de la sorpresa, y que por un reflejo empujara a Naruto de mi lado. –Te busca Kakashi- sonaba frio y por alguna razón me sentía mal de oírlo así.

-Sasuke baka, que no ves que estoy hablando con Hinata- aunque se veía que la interrupción de Sasuke no le gusto, sus ojos volvían a adquirir su brillo.

-Yo lo que vi es que la tenias abrazada- el sonrojo se apodero de mi y de Naruto.

-¿P-Para que me quiere la vieja?- él pobre hasta tartamudeo un poco para cambiar el tema.

-No lo se, solo me pidió que te avisara que fueras a su oficina- la voz de Sasuke cada vez la escúchame mas cerca de mi. –Claro eso si… no estas muy ocupado- ahora lo tenia frente a mi, y con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-Ha casi lo olvido- se rasco un poco la nuca y se para a un lado de Sasuke. –Ella es Hinata- me señalo mientras me miraba, al parecer Naruto creyó que no nos conocíamos.

-Una Hyuuga- lo dijo con un tono un tanto despectivo hacia mi, pero no era de asombrarme siempre se porta igual frente a alguien mas.

Yo solo le dedique una sonrisa algo burlesca por su actitud infantil y me despedí de los dos con un movimiento de manos, cuando comencé a alejarme de ellos, escuche como Naruto me gritaba un _"hablaremos luego Hinata chan"_ no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de que por fin puede hablar mas de dos palabras con ese chico rubio, en el pasado hubiera caído desmayada con el abrazo que él me dio, pero ahora fui capaz de no hacerlo.

* * *

Los rayos del sol sobre mi piel, es una experiencia que no cambiaria por nada del mundo, se siente tan bien como poco a poco van calentando mi cuerpo, que me hacen sentir viva.

Pero para mí desdicha hoy es el día en el que tengo que tomar oficialmente las riendas de mi clan, quien diría que ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que volví a mi hogar. Las cosas no han mejorar mucho entre yo y el consejo, pero al menos Hanabi ya esta mucho mejor, dentro de lo que cabe.

Sus heridas están casi cicatrizadas, y a recuperado un poco de animo desde que sufrió "el accidente" que la dejo así, para la ceremonia debo de vestir un muy tradicional Kimono blanco que mi padre compro especialmente para esta ocasión, quien diría que el hombre que siempre se porto, frio, indiferente, alejado y hasta cruel conmigo, ahora sea todo lo contrario.

Termino por vestirme antes de que cualquiera de los miembros del consejo vaya a llamarme, suficiente tengo con cuidar cada uno de mis pasos para que ellos no me pongan algún pero a mi "liderazgo" como para ponerme a discutir sobre como es que va el tonto peinado que según ellos yo debo de llevar.

Salgo de mi habitación y me encuentro con Neji parado justo a un lado de mi puerta, al parecer estaba esperando a que yo saliera, le dedico una sonrisa y él me extiende su brazo para que yo lo tome.

Siempre he sabido que Neji es un chico sumamente atractivo, pero verlo con el Kimono negro que llevaba para la ocasión, me hacia admirarlo aun más, además de ser fuerte era muy guapo, la afortunada que se casara con él seria como sacarse la lotería.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la sala principal de la mansión, la cual solo es ocupada para una ceremonia de alto protocolo para el clan, como lo era la ocasión de mi nombramiento.

Antes de entrar ciento como Neji aprieta un poco más mi brazo antes de girar su cabeza hacia mí, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras intentaba hablar.

-Gracias Neji- no estoy muy segura de que era lo que en realidad quería decirme, pero conociéndolo, seguro me daría ánimos para seguir y no caerme frente al consejo, además de que me daría un sermón de que soy la indicada para ser líder del clan y cosas así, por eso decidí mejor hablar antes que él.

Después de no recibir palabra alguna de él, de nuevo vuelvo a sonreírle mientras abro la puerta que me conducirá a mi destino como futura líder, la puerta que me llevará a un infierno seguro si no se como manejarlo adecuadamente.

Todos los miembros del consejo ya están presentes, al igual que mi padre, el Hokage y los lideres de los clanes más importantes de la aldea, doy un hondo suspiro antes de entrar definitivamente a ese lugar donde seria "condenada" por las leyes Hyuuga y de mi aldea, a partir de ahora mi vida dará un giro tan radical que tendré que ser mucho más fuerte de lo que pudiera ser.

* * *

-Hinata- la voz de Sasuke desde una de las esquinas del campo de entrenamiento hace que gire a verlo, estaba sobre el mismo árbol en el que siempre esta cuando quiere pensar, y en el que me llevo la primera vez que hablamos como "amigos". –Me entere que ya eres la líder de tu clan- en su voz pude notar cierto tono "juguetón".

-Así es, ya soy la líder del clan Hyuuga- por primera vez me sentía orgullosa de decirlo, yo Hinata la chica torpe y tímida había llegado a ser líder de su clan, estaba más que orgullosa de mi misma.

-Felicidades- se acerco a mí y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa algo torcida. –Ahora me arrullará la líder Hyuuga-

-¿A-Arrullar?- inconscientemente el tartamudeo volvió a mi, recordé las palabras que él dijo la vez que le ayude a dormir y el sonrojo se apodero de mi.

-No he podido dormir bien- se acerco aun más a mi y tomo un mechón de mi pelo. –Necesito que vuelvas a dormir conmigo- su voz sonó tan sensual que sentí que mis piernas me fallaban.

-¡S-Sakura!- ese nombre salió de mis labios mientras él soltaba mi pelo y alzaba una de sus cejas.

-¿Sakura?, ¿Ella que tiene que ver en esto?-

-S-Sakura e-esta atrás de t-ti- le indique con el dedo que la chica de cabello rosado estaba tras él, y aunque en un principio lo dudo, termino por girarse a mirar.

Cuando Sasuke se giro de nuevo hacia mi, yo ya no estaba frente a él, había corrido para alejarme de él mientras me dirigía a la aldea.

-Lo siento Uchiha- aun estando algo lejos note como apretaba sus puños y una mueca de enojo aparecía en su rostro. –Pero tengo que ir con el Kazakage- me despedí de él con un gesto de manos y corrí más rápido.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, el cual era la puerta principal de la aldea, me encontré con Shino y Kiba, los tres éramos los encargados de recibir al Kazakage del desierto, y aunque no lo pareciera estaba algo nerviosa por verlo.

Durante una de las tantas reuniones con el consejo, se decidió que yo contraería matrimonio, para poder dar un heredero a mi clan, así el clan seguiría teniendo sangre nueva y por tanto su poder aumentaría.

En un principio me negué a tal acto, pero ya había logrado que la rama secundaria desapareciera, ningún miembro seria de nuevo marcado con el sello del "pájaro enjaulado", por lo que no puede negarme a esta nueva petición de mi consejo.

Para mi fortuna, mi padre los convenció de que yo decidiría con quien casarme, me dieron un plazo considerable para decidir a mi futuro esposo. El candidato de mi clan, era el Kazakage del desierto, unir a la aldea de la arena y la hoja en un matrimonio era muy provechosa para ambas aldeas, así que yo debía de decidir si me casaría con él o no.

Aunque debo de confesar que la idea de ser la esposa del Kasakage no me desagradaba, cuando lo conocí le temí, pero luego tuve oportunidad de conocerlo en algunas misiones y no me pareció el monstruo que todos dicen.

Incluso cuando deje la aldea pase más de cinco meses en la aldea de la arena, y él me acompaño en ese lapso de tiempo, no diré que estuvo pegado a mi todo ese tiempo, pero si estaba al pendiente de mi.

No se que pase con él ahora que este un par de semanas en la aldea, pero si se que lo que viví con él en la aldea de la arena, yo no podre olvidarlo. De tal solo recordar el ultimo encuentro que tuvimos, hace que mi cara se encienda y la sangre de mi cabeza haga que me mare.

-¿Te sientes bien Hinata?- Kiba llego hasta mi y me tomo por los hombros mientras me miraba detenidamente.

-S-Si- baje la mirada y me solté de él, era muy vergonzoso que por un recuerdo me pusiera así, aunque el recuerdo valía demasiado la pena.

Cuando por fin estaba a punto de controlarme, escucho como Shino y Kiba saludan al Kasakage y a los hermanos de este. Al estar de espaldas a la entrada, no los mire llegar, así que me armo de valor, trago un poco de saliva y giro para verlos.

-B-Bienvenido K-Kasakage sama- hago una reverencia y me maldijo interiormente, tartamudeé, pero también se que me sonroje al ver de nuevo esos profundos ojos verdes.

-¿Hyuuga Hinata?- Temari se acerca a mi y me levanta el rostro. –Vaya- se alejo de mí y puso sus manos sobre su cadera. –Te queda muy bien ese look- me giño un ojo mientras me sonreía amistosamente.

-Muy linda- Kanguro se puso al lado de su hermana mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. –Mi hermanito sabe elegir muy bien- ante ese comentario sentía que me desmayaría.

-G-Gracias- como pude agradecí sus cumplidos, ellos sabían sobre el acuerdo de mi clan para casarme con Gaara, pero aun así me daba vergüenza que lo dijeran, además de que ellos sabían sobre lo que paso entre Gaara y yo mientras estuve en Suna.

Gaara solo me miraba fijamente y yo lo miraba a él de reojo, no me sentía capaz de verlo directamente a los ojos, así que durante todo el trayecto de la entrada a la torre Hokage y luego a la mansión Hyuuga, trate de no tener contacto visual con él.

Pero como dicen que hay ocasiones en que es inevitable que hables con alguien o que te encuentres con ese alguien, el consejo y mi padre me dejaron a solas con el kasakage de la arena para conocernos más, si tan solo supieran que ya lo conozco.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo, me hizo estremecer. Gire mis ojos para ver los de él, y cuando mi mirada choco contra la suya, una corriente eléctrica cruzo mi espalda.

-Y-Yo…- me sentía pequeña, frágil y vulnerable ante él, los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente y me dejaron incapaz de hacer o decir nada.

-¿Me temes?- se acerco a mi despacio, pero sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Solo pude negar con la cabeza, estábamos en el jardín de la mansión y la noche se hacía presente ante nosotros, la luna iluminaba tenuemente nuestro alrededor y sus rojos cabellos parecían fuego en aquella oscuridad.

Sus ojos me hipnotizaban y me hacia imposible apartar la mirada de la suya. Sentí como sus brazos se enredaban en mi cintura y como su cuerpo se juntaba al mío, pero aun así no podía reaccionar.

-¿Por qué me dejaste solo?- su voz cambio a un tono mucho más melancólico y hasta de dolor. En ese momento reaccione y pude por fin hablar.

-Lo siento- el tartamudeo quedo de lado al tenerlo tan cerca. –Tuve miedo- baje la mirada ante ese ultimo comentario, y pude sentir como él me abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

-¿De mi?- una de su manos subió hasta mi mejilla mientras la acaricia.

-No- ante su contacto, mi cara se inclino para sentir su caricia. –De lastimarte-

El silencio reino por algunos minutos entre nosotros, solo con la mirada de Gaara clavaba en la mía. Sabia que le debía una explicación, pero no me creía capaz de dársela, me sentía tonta, torpe y la peor chica del mundo por haberlo dejado "solo".

_Tenía dos meses en la aldea de la arena y todavía no me sentía capaz de cumplir mi misión, era más que obvio que no tenía el coraje para hacerla, pero aun así trataba de que todo fuera un poco más sencillo para mí, pero no lo era y nuca lo seria._

_-Hinata- la voz de Temari me saca de mis pensamientos y me devuelve a la realidad. –El Kasakage quiere hablar contigo- me sonrió antes de alejarse de mi._

_-Gracias Temari san- antes de que se fuera le devuelto la sonrisa y me encamino a la oficina del Kasakage._

_Cuando llegue ahí, pedí su ayuda y él no se negó a dármela, se había comportado muy bien en el tiempo que estaba estado en la aldea, pero ahora con su llamado, me daba algo de miedo que me corriera de la aldea para no tener problemas con Konohana, después de todo yo era una "desertora" al menos de que cumpliera mi misión._

_Al llegar a la oficina toco suavemente para pedir acceso a la habitación, un suave "adelante" se escuchó del otro lado, así que abro y me introduzco en la habitación. Gaara como siempre revisaba algunos documentos de su aldea, parece que desde que se convirtió en Kege es lo único que hace._

_-Me mando llamar Kasakage sama- le hago una reverencia mientras me pongo frente a él._

_-Acompáñame- se levanto de su lugar y camino a la salida, abrió la puerta y salió, como no tenia más opción, tuve que salir tras él._

_Caminamos por algunos minutos, hasta que salimos de la aldea, después de eso, una nube de arena me envolvió y cuando reaccione, ya estaba en un lugar que no reconocía._

_Revise todo el lugar con mi vista y me tope con Gaara a unos metros de mi, parecía pensativo y con un semblante diferente al que siempre tenia. Quería hablarle, pero no me atreví a distraerlo de lo que sea que estuviera pensando._

_-¿Quieres ser fuerte?- sus ojos se clavaron en mi, mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-Si- mi subconsciente hablo más rápido que mi cerebro, ser fuerte era mi meta desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no dude en mi respuesta._

_-Yo puedo entrenarte- _

_-¿Qué?- creo que mi cara expreso mi asombro, pero mi voz termino por confírmalo.- ¿Por que?-_

_-¿Quieres que te entrene o no?- su mirada se volvió más fría, lo cual quería decir que no me daría una explicación, me resigne y solo afirme una vez más con la cabeza._

_El entrenamiento empezó de inmediato, él es un experto para controlar su chakra y yo aunque me faltaba algo de técnica, también lo era. Me enseño la manera correcta de manejar mis flujos de chakra, además de que yo poseía el byakugan, eso me facilito enormemente aprender lo que él me enseñaba._

_Los días pasaron rápidamente, sin darme cuenta las semanas llegaron, la compañía de Gaara era muy reconfortante y me agradaba estar a su lado, por eso la noción del tiempo paso desapercibida para mí._

_Su cara se notaba cansada, se que las ojeras que tiene alrededor de sus ojos no soy por simple lujo, lo que no se es cuanto tiempo lleva sin poder dormir._

_-Kasakage sama- al llamarlo él volteo a mirarme. -¿C-Cuanto t-tiempo t-tiene sin d-dormir?- jugué con mis dedos y mi mirada estaba clavada en el piso mientras le hablaba, no sabia si me contestaría o solo me ignoraría._

_-No lo se- su voz sonó tan neutra que me dio valor de mirarlo a los ojos. Se acomodo el cabello y se sentó sobre una gran piedra. –Nuca he podido dormir bien- antes era por poseer al Biuji, y ahora lo era por todas las responsabilidades y muertes que causo en el pasado._

_Me senté junto a él, y recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro, no era consiente de mis actos, si lo hubiera sido jamás hubiera echo algo así. El cansancio más el echo de verlo en ese estado y que me contara algo que fácilmente pudo no haberlo echo, me dieron la confianza de hacerlo._

_Mis ojos comenzaron a pesarme, el cansancio estaba ganándome, y aunque quería seguir con Gaara, el sueño termino por vencerme._

_Cuando desperté por culpa del insistente sol sobre mi ojos, note como estaba aun sobre el pecho de Gaara, lo cual quería decir que había dormido sobre él, mi cara enrojeció mientras me levantaba rápidamente de su pecho._

_Para mi sorpresa Gaara estaba dormido, su apariencia era la un bebé que duerme en brazos de su madre, se veía tan tranquilo que me extraño que el día anterior dijera que nunca había podido dormir bien, ahora estaba profundamente dormido y eso era obvio al ver la cara de tranquilidad que tenia._

_Me levante con cuidado de no molestarlo y Salí en busca de algo para comer, cuando volví, él ya estaba despierto y como la primera vez que lo vi, con su vista clavada en la nada._

_-Gracias- su voz me asusto un poco, ya que pensaba que él no me había visto llegar. –Me hiciste dormir-_

_No sabia que quería decir con esas palabras, yo no hice nada en especial, así que me confundió un poco su actitud, pero decidí dejarlo así, después de todo él parecía tranquilo así, le sonreí y le ofrecí unos pocos dátiles, que fue lo único que logre conseguir en ese lugar._

_Él los tomo pero no probó uno solo, su mirada no se apartaba de mí, y eso me ponía muy nerviosa, así que solo me despedí de él y fui directamente a la aldea._

_La noche llego rápido, por la mañana tendría de nuevo entrenamiento con Gaara, pero por alguna razón estar cerca de él me estaba poniendo nerviosa._

_Como ya era rutina para los dos, nos encontramos en un pequeño oasis en medio del desierto, que creo solo él conoce. Esta vez parecía que me esperaba, cuando llegue sus ojos se apoderaron de los míos, y lo que siguió a eso la verdad no estoy segura de cómo llego a pasar._

_Los labios de Gaara estaban sobre los míos, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y yo haciendo lo mismo con él. A pesar de ser una completa inexperta en eso, mis manos cobraron vida propia y recorrieron el pecho y espalda de Gaara sin que yo fuera capaz de controlarlas, era como si mi instinto hablara por mí._

_Tanto sus besos como caricias fueron aumentando de intensidad, sus labios recorrían mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios y viceversa, sus manos se desasían de mi ropa mientras buscaban el contacto con mi piel, su cuerpo se adhería al mío como uno solo._

_De mis labios escapaban algunos "gritos" de placer ante sus caricias y sus besos, mi mente me decía que me alejara, pero mi cuerpo me ordenaba quedarme, para cuando me di cuenta él y yo estábamos desnudos, y mi cuerpo bajo el suyo._

_Me miro a los ojos antes de seguir con lo que de alguna manera, los dos deseábamos, con una simple mirada le di a entender que siguiera, y así lo hizo, los dos nos hicimos uno solo bajo la noche y en ese pequeño lugar que solo nosotros conocíamos._

_Al día siguiente, desperté antes que él, de nuevo dormía como un pequeño bebé, fue entonces que comprendí lo que había echo, me entregué a Gaara sin saber si lo amaba o no, pero mi cuerpo me gritaba que volviera a caer en sus brazos, solo que mi mente cobro fuerza y me obligo a alejarme de él._

_Me vestí y lo mire por última vez, acaricie sus rojos cabellos y me aleje corriendo de ese lugar. Si no cumpliría mi misión, tampoco le haría daño a una persona por la cual no se lo que siento._

Antes de que él me besara me aleje de su lado, y gire para no mirar esos ojos que me confundían tanto. Apreté mis manos en puño por la impotencia de no saber que es lo que en verdad quiero.

-Perdón Gaara- comencé a caminar, pero mis piernas me desobedecieron y de nuevo gire y me acerque a él. –Estoy confundida- y estúpidamente lo bese, fue solo un rose, pero aun así lo bese, después de eso corrí lo más rápido que pude y me interne en el bosque.

Estaba confundida y lo admito, pero estar al lado de Gaara me gustaba mucho, pero no sabia si eso era amor, en verdad no sabia muy bien lo que era el amor. Lo que en algún tiempo creí sentir por Naruto, no s igual a lo que siento por Gaara.

Mire el lugar en el cual estaba, era el mismo en donde siempre encuentro a Sasuke, y la verdad ahora no quiero que él juegue conmigo, así que me retiro del lugar y mejor voy directo a la montaña donde están los rostros de los Hokage.

Me siento sobre el segundo y me abrazo de mis rodillas mientras admiro la luna sobre mí, es raro pero ella es la única capaz de tranquilizarme y hacerme pensar claramente.

-Me debes una Hyuuga- y al que no quería encontrar, fue a quien encontré sin buscar.

-En ese caso, tu me debes más de una- no gire el rostro para verlo, al fin ya sabia quien era.

Sentí como caminaba hacia mí y se sentaba a mi lado, sin decir una sola palabra, solo contemplando la luna al igual que yo.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?- me lanzo la pregunta como si en verdad lo siguiera.

-Claro que no- esta vez si gire un poco para verlo. –Tu eres él que me sigue a mi- su mirada aun estaba sobre la luna, y debo decir que al igual que a Gaara la luz que esta le brindaba lo hacia ver aun más encantador y sexy.

Ante mis pensamientos me sonroje un poco y volví mi mirada a la luna, no puede evitar pensar que me estaba volviendo una pervertida o algo así, primero Gaara y ahora hasta el Uchiha era guapo, bueno lo era, pero se supone que yo no me fijo en esas cosas.

Siempre fui tímida, callada y hasta retraída del mundo que me rodeaba, pero ahora siento como si alguien ajeno a mí se apoderara de mi cuerpo. Me gusta sentirme bien, linda, y la noche que pase con Gaara, no se aparta de mi mente, deseó volver a sentirme así, deseo volver a sentirme…mujer.

Una mujer que creo siempre estuvo en mí y que ahora lucha por salir a flote, una mujer que quiere conocer el mundo, sus placeres, sus deseos. La mascara de mujer queriendo explorar la vida, es una mascara que yo no me he impuesto, o al menos eso creía.

-Quiero besarte- creo que mis oídos están algo dañados, escucho cosas que no son. –Quiero besarte- de nuevo esa frase, sacudo un poco mi cabeza para tratar de volver a la normalidad. –Dije que quiero besarte- giro mi rostro para ver a Sasuke y es él quien dice esas palabras, abro mis ojos por el asombro, pero al ver su cara neutral y fría, se que es uno más de sus juegos, uno en el cual ya no caeré.

-Bésame entonces - esta vez estoy segura de ganarle, le ganare en su mismo juego. Me acerco un poco a él y acaricio su cabello con mi mano. –B-Bésame- aunque no quería tartamudear, al verlo tan cerca lo hice. Siento algo extraño en mi vientre al tenerlo así, en definitiva la chica que se acercó a él es una chica igual a yo, pero no soy yo.

Él en ningún momento cambio su cara o se movió un milímetro, era un echo y le gane, me aleje de él con una sonrisa en el rostro, por fin le había ganado a Sasuke.

-Te gan…- las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

**Continuara…………………………………………**

* * *

Hola a todas las que leen mi fic, gracias por sus review, me gusta muchísimo recibirlos.

No se dejen guiar por lo más obvio, en el siguiente capitulo abra muchas sorpresas. Espero les haya gustado.

*******Mazii-chan****.- **_Hola, la verdad siempre trato de dejar el fic en lo mejor, así como que hay más emoción para el siguiente, ¿o no?, además de que me gusta saber que es lo que ustedes piensan._

*******Haruhi Suou****.- **_Creo que de gusto en eso de que Sasuke espió la conversación, y escribí la continuación lo mas pronto que pude n_n_

*******Mel17****.-**_Si Hinata hablo con Naruto, pero no por eso se quedara con él, y que bueno que sigas amando el Sasuhina, por que yo también._

*******AngiieHyuuga****.- **_Que bueno que la historia te guste, la verdad es que trato de poner de todo un poco sin llegar a saturarla mucho. El juego de Sasuke, la verdad es que creo TODAS hemos pasado por algo igual, y muchas veces salimos perdiendo, así que no te apures amiga, hemos sufrido lo mismo, ¿Tal vez por eso lo incluí en el fic?_

*** ****Yukinori-23**_.-Gracias por tu comentario y si a mi también se me hizo súper lindo cuando Hinata ayuda a dormir a Sasuke. Espero y esta continuación se te haya echo igual de bien._

*** ****layill****.- **_¿Qué crees?, a Hinata ya le queda poca paciencia, un poco más y la pobre no podrá resistir el jueguito de Sasuke, así que espéralo n///n._

*** ****Sairiko****.-**_Bueno la verdad es que la votación para el candidato perfecto para darle celos a Sasuke estuvo muy cerrada, más adelante daré los marcadores, así te darás una idea más clara de quien será._

*** ****Chicanime****.-**_Gracias por aceptar mi invitación y pasar a leer mi fic, espero y la conti te guste y sigas dejándome Review._

*** ****yue yuna****.- **_Lo escribí lo más rápido posible, espero te guste_**.**

_Resultados para el candidato a encelar a Sasuke_**.**

_**Naruto:…..**__ 5 votos_

_**Kiba:…….…**__ 3 votos_

_**Gaara:**__….…7 votos_

_**Neji**__:………..5 votos_

_Como verán las votaciones estuvieron muy cerradas, algunas personas me dieron doble opinión, ya que pensaban que seria bueno más de un candidato, por esa cuando me decían(es mejor Kiba, pero también me agrada Neji), le di un voto a cada uno._

_Espero que con esto se den una idea de con quien quedara Hinata (para dar celos), el ganador indiscutible… Sabaku No Gaara._

_Respecto al lemon, casi todas votaron a favor, por eso inicie por ponerlo en Gaara._


	6. ¿Mi decisión?

Después de años y casi siglos sin dejar continuación, volví chicas xD. E

.

.

.

.

.

_-Quiero besarte- creo que mis oídos están algo dañados, escucho cosas que no son. –Quiero besarte- de nuevo esa frase, sacudo un poco mi cabeza para tratar de volver a la normalidad. –Dije que quiero besarte- giro mi rostro para ver a Sasuke y es él quien dice esas palabras, abro mis ojos por el asombro, pero al ver su cara neutral y fría, se que es uno más de sus juegos, uno en el cual ya no caeré._

_-Bésame entonces - esta vez estoy segura de ganarle, le ganare en su mismo juego. Me acerco un poco a él y acaricio su cabello con mi mano. –B-Bésame- aunque no quería tartamudear, al verlo tan cerca lo hice. Siento algo extraño en mi vientre al tenerlo así, en definitiva la chica que se acercó a él es una chica igual a yo, pero no soy yo._

_Él en ningún momento cambio su cara o se movió un milímetro, era un echo y le gane, me aleje de él con una sonrisa en el rostro, por fin le había ganado a Sasuke._

_-Te gan…- las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta._

.

.

.

* * *

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

.

.

.

Mis ojos estaban en el lugar en que Sasuke estaba sentado antes, quería burlarme de él, echarle en cara que esta vez yo gane, que esta vez yo fue más hábil y contraataque dejándolo derrotado… pero no pude.

Solo el aire helado golpeaba mi cara y mecía mis cabellos a su compas, mi boca se abrió un poco por la impresión y al fin pude reaccionar y parpadear un poco al ver como el Uchiha se había levantado de su lugar y ahora se alejaba de mi con suma tranquilidad y los brazos cruzados.

Quise ponerme de pie y hablarle, pero no pude solo pude mirarlo irse y con un amargo sabor en mi boca, una sensación extraña se apodero de mi en esos momentos, una extraña y amarga sensación.

No sabía si era por el hecho de que ese Uchiha me había vuelto a ganar; por que si lo volvió a hacer al dejarme esperando un beso que nunca llego y él irse tan tranquilo demostrándome una vez más que era superior a mí y que en ese juego impuesto por él, solo él ganaba.

Otra posibilidad de mi "malestar" era el echo de que por alguna extraña razón algo en mi estomago se estremeció al pensar que sus labios estarían sobre los míos, que sentiría su calidez. Eso me hizo sonrojar un poco pero también puso una sonrisa en mis labios, era extraño lo que me pasaba.

Yo Hinata Hyuuga, la chica invisible, tímida, callada, ausente del mundo que la rodeaba, ahora sentía cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado haber sentido antes, además estaba su nueva forma de vestir.

Me levante de mi lugar mientras miraba atenta la aldea, y luego me miraba a mi misma, era verdad que no deseaba ser la niña de antes, pero también era verdad que la que en ese momento estaba parada sobre el segundo, no era yo.

Esa ropa en vez de hacerme sentir cómoda, me hacia sentir expuesta a las miradas lívidas de los hombres, cosa que jamás me ha gustado y dudo me llegue a gustar, aunque… de tan solo recordarlo mi sonrojo aumento a tal grado que me llego a marear un poco.

Me gusto la mirada de deseo de Gaara aquella noche que fui suya, inconscientemente lleve una de mis manos a mi pecho, aquella noche había sido especial, fue la primera y única vez que había estado con un hombre, él fue el primero en mi vida, y eso era algo imposible de olvidar para mi.

Gaara me apoyo cuando lo necesite, aunque aun no se el monito exacto del porque lo hizo, me ayudo a mejorar mis habilidades…me hizo mujer, en definitiva Gaara, era un hombre demasiado importante en mi vida, y si el consejo Hyuuga lo eligió para ser mi marido tal vez seria una estupidez de mi parte negarme a él.

A Gaara lo conozco "íntimamente" y si fuera mi esposo, se a lo que me atendría con él, además es muy atractivo, sus ojos aguamarina con sus cabellos rojos crean un misterio a su alrededor que envolvería a cualquier chica a su alrededor.

Antes de salir de la aldea me impuse muchas mascaras para evitar que los demás vieran mi verdadero ser, cuando Salí de la aldea me impuse aun más mascaras para poder llevar a cabo mi cometido, ahora solo deseo ser yo, la chica que en verdad soy, no la que quieren ver.

No se si amo a Gaara, ni siquiera se como es que se llama el sentimiento que siento hacia él, pero he decidido que con él me casare, uniré a Konohana con Suna en un matrimonio, uniré a los Hyuuga con los Subaku No.

Un aire frio choca de nuevo contra mi rostro y juega con mis cabellos, ¿será la decisión correcta?, no lo se, pero al menos es una decisión tomada, seré la Esposa del Kazekage de la Arena.

Poco a poco iré quitándome las mascaras que utiliza desde niña, y la primera seria hasta ahora la más notoria y "nueva". Me desharé de la ropa que mi padre me dio para usar una que vaya más de acuerdo a mi estilo.

Hare que el apellido Hyuuga sea respetado tanto por su poder como por el atractivo de sus miembros, pero será a mi estilo, si soy la nueva líder Hyuuga impondré mi estilo "Hinata".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un gran alboroto estaba sobre toda la aldea de la hoja, gente iba y venia, otros formaban grupos en plena calle para ponerse a hablar, otros más corrían tan desesperados que parecía que otra guerra se avecinaba.

A veces no entendía el por que una noticia podía poner así a las personas, aunque eran civiles y ellos acostumbraban ser mas relajados en todos los aspectos.

— ¡Hinata!— el estruendoso grito de Kiba tras de mi casi hace mi corazón se saliera de mi pecho. Solo pude dar un grito ahogado y poner mi mano sobre mi pecho para tatar de tranquilizarlo. — ¡¿Cómo que te casas con Gaara?— esta vez si llego hasta mi y se puso frente a frente a mi.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, apenas había trascurrido 1 hora desde que le di la noticia al consejo Hyuuga de mi decisión de casarme con Gaara, y la aldea ya lo sabia, y para colmo también lo sabia Kiba, señal de que todo mundo estaba enterado a esas alturas.

—Y-Yo…— trate de hablar, pero Kiba siempre interrumpe y habla antes y mucho más fuerte.

— ¡Mi mejor amiga se casa y yo ni enterado!— comenzó a revolverse el cabello de forma desesperada mientras me miraba con una mezcla de molestia, asombro e incredulidad. —Y encima con el Kazekage ese— en definitiva Kiba estaba alterado.

—Cálmate ya Kiba— Shino llegaba a mi rescate y se ponía al lado de Kiba. — Deja que ella nos cuente todo— me miro mientras permanecía con su inalterable tranquilidad.

Había llegado el momento de hablar de nuevo con ellos, eran más que mis amigos, eran mis hermanos y aunque no les contaría detalles ni nada "intimo" si tenia que hablarles sobre lo que sucedió en mi estadía en Suna y el por que de mi decisión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nunca creí que hablar con Kiba y Shino fuera tan agotador, pero creo que hasta llegó a ser algo liberador para mi, deseaba tanto poder hablar y sacar todo las dudas que sentía, que creo con nadie más pudiera haber hablado como con ellos.

Claro después de que Kiba me grito varias veces y me regañaba por haberme entregado a Gaara, pero Shino lo callo con algo que la verdad no entendí y que espero pronto me expliquen esos dos.

—Así que te casas— esa voz yo la conocía, era la del Uchiha, lo busque con la mirada pero no lograba verlo. — Y con nada menos que el Kazekage— su voz llegaba clara a mis oídos, pero no podía descubrir donde es que estaba él.

—¿Dónde estas?— me quede parada a mitad de la calle por la cual caminaba mientras lo seguía buscando con la mirada.

—¿Dónde crees?— su aliento choco contra mi nuca mientras sentía como su aroma llegaba hasta mi nariz, lentamente gire para mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que no debí de haber echo, ya que estaba tan cerca de mi, que al girar quedo aun más cerca.

No se exactamente si fueron segundos, minutos, horas o años en los que sus ojos negros atraparon a los míos sin dejarlos escapar ¿era un ninjutsu?, si lo era, era muy bueno por que me resultaba imposible apartar mi mirada de la de él.

Su aroma en mi nariz, sus ojos negros era una combinación embriagante que a pesar de haberlas tenido por separado antes, no tenían el mismo efecto que ahora al tenerlas juntas.

—¿Te casaras?— por dios como diablos un ser humano puede tener una voz que haga que tus piernas flaqueen de tan solo escucharla. Además la forma en la que me lo pregunto era más que…¿sexy? Se acerco a mí y dejo que su aliento chocara contra mis labios mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y no apartaba su mirada de la mía.

—Claro que se casara Uchiha— ¿Gaara estaba tras de mi?, si eso era verdad la sangre se fue de mi cuerpo y quede un más pálida de lo que normalmente soy ¿Por qué me puse así?, ni yo misma lo se.

Sentí como Gaara me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hacia atrás para ponerme junto a él, gire un poco mi mirada para verlo y solo pude ver como tenia clavada su mirada en Sasuke, esa mirada que da miedo a cualquiera que la vea, pero que Sasuke le mantuvo con la misma intensidad.

—D-Deberíamos i-irnos— el tartamudeo volvió a mi, y de seguro el sonrojo también, pero si esos dos seguían mirándose así esto terminaría mal.

—¿Por qué lo dudabas Uchiha?— ahora Gaara ignoro por total mi suplica de irnos de ahí, y solo le lanzo la pregunta a Sasuke.

—Hmp— su típica frase cuando no tenía ganas de contestar algo, seguido de una sonrisa burlona y una mirada de superioridad fue lo que recibió Gaara como respuesta.

La mandíbula de Gaara se apretó con fuerza mientras en su mirada aparecía ese brillo que vi una vez en él, antes de lanzar un ataque, y no quería que peleara con Sasuke.

Conocía la fuerza de Gaara, y Sasuke no se diga, ambos era como hacer chocar don grandes tormentas, no quería ninguno se lastimara, y mucho menos por una estupidez que ni siquiera sabia cual era.

Tome la mano de Gaara entre las mías mientras lo miraba dulcemente y apretaba un poco su mano con la mía.

—Vámonos por favor— hable lo mas tranquila y suavemente que pude mientras lo miraba.

Sabia que Gaara siempre se tranquilizaba cuando le habla suavemente y lo tomaba de la mano, era como decía Temari "la domadora del demonio", por que lo podía controlar cuando estaba más furioso.

Sus ojos verdes voltearon a mirarme mientras su mano se aferraba a la mía y afirmaba levemente con la cabeza. Le sonreí y comencé a caminar con él hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

Mire de reojo a Sasuke y este ya se había ido del lugar, tal vez era lo mejor, asa no se pelearían entre ellos. Suspire de alivio al saber que no habría una pelea mientras volvía a sonreírle a Gaara y camina con el de la mano.

Si mi sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas al caminar con él de la mano y más al ver como todos se nos quedaban mirando, pero seria mi esposo en un futuro, y ahora era mi novio, así que era normal caminara con él de la mano.

Después de un rato de caminar por fin llegamos a la mansión, el consejo estaba organizando una reunión para acordar la fecha de la boda, cosa que era algo apresurada para mí, pero que acataría sin chistar con tal de poder hacer las cosas que tenía planeadas.

Gaara soltó mi mano mientras me dedicaba una mirada y se perdía entre los pasillos de la mansión, se reuniría con sus hermanos antes de ir con el consejo Hyuuga, mientras yo si tenía que ir a ver de inmediato a ese consejo que solo me ha traído problemas desde pequeña.

—Hyuuga— de nuevo esa voz a mis espaldas, ya estaba alucinando, di dos pasos más al interior de la casa cuando la volví a escuchar —Hyuuga— esta vez sonó más fuerte y autoritaria.

Gire para mirar si era invento de mi imaginación o real, era imposible que dos veces en el día escuchara esa voz a mis espaldas.

Cuando gire lo único que pude ver fue una mano tomando mi muñeca con fuerza y jalándome hacia fuera con tal fuerza que casi sentía como mi brazo se desprendía de mi cuerpo. Después de eso, más jalones mientras me hacia brincar de tejado en tejado alejándome de la mansión.

Cuando al fin pude reaccionar, lo cual es patético para un ninja de elite ser llevado así si ver a la persona que lo lleva, pero bueno en el fondo soy la misma torpe Hinata de siempre. Mis ojos se clavaron en una amplia y varonil espalda, en unos cabellos negros que se movían al son del viento y mi nariz atrapo tan exquisito aroma que me hace perder los demás sentidos para solo perderme en su olor.

— ¿Sasuke?— abrí mis ojos de la impresión y el asombro, ese aroma era de Sasuke, así que él debía de ser el que me llevaba así

— ¿Ya no soy Uchiha?— me dirigió una mirada de reojo mientras aumentaba la velocidad y llegábamos al lugar en el que siempre estaba y en el cual le ayude a dormir.

— ¿P-Por que…— mi frase quedo incompleta, mis labios quedaron sellados, mis ojos completamente abiertos, mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo haciendo algo que no le pedí.

Sasuke me tomo sorpresivamente de la cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo mientras me besaba, no un beso cualquiera, un beso que no había experimentado antes, ni siquiera con Gaara. ¿Quería alejarlo de mi?, pero mis manos solo se enredaban en su cuello para evitar que se alejara mientras mi cuerpo deseaba he intentaba unirse más a él.

¿Por qué me besaba?, no lo se ¿me gustaba el beso?, no… me fascinaba las sensaciones que estaba teniendo en ese momento, lo cual no debía de estar pasando.

—¿Sientes lo mismo con él?— Se alejo un poco de mi mientras me lanzaba la pregunta con un tono arrojante y una sonrisa que casi me hace desmayar.

¿Todo era un juego?, ¿Acaso me beso para demostrar lo que me hace sentir? , mi sonrojo se puso al máximo mientras intente al fin alejarlo de mi, pero fue en vano, volvió a besarme y yo volvi a corresponder ese beso.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…...**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

.

.

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS CHICAS Y PIDO PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO CON LA CONTI T.T

*******Mazii-chan****.- **Aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste y que tu dolor de cabeza haya pasado (después de tanto es obvio t.t)

*******almauchiha****.-** Que bueno que mi historia haga que te guste más el Sasuhina, esa es la cuestión n_n

*******LennaParis**.- aquí tienes la conti, de tu Hinata mundana xD

*******Sairiko**.- y tus dudas aun n se resolverán xD, deberás leer y esperar los capítulos finales para poder saber la verdad xD

*******Yukime Hiwatari****.-** descuida yo también la odio ¬¬, pero al escribir imagine era yo con Gaara *¬* jajaja xD

*******AngiieHyuuga**.- me da un gusto enorme que te guste el fin, espero no fallarte n.n

*******Lilamedusa****.-** la verdad tus criticas son muy bien recibidas, siempre me gusta poder mejorar, y gracias por leer el fic

*******layill****.-** descuida habrá Lemon y de todo *¬*

*******Yukinori-23****.- **es que te contare un secreto xD solo entre nostras (Sasuke aun no se enamora, pero su orgullo sale a la luz) ya lo veras mas adelante

*******dika no sora**.-y aun falta lo mas interesante xD

*******EthereldCrow****.-** seguí con el fic xD después de años pero aquí esta la conti

*******Kotomi-SasuHina****.-** ¿Por qué no te gusto que fuera con Gaara? t.t si es tan buen chico xD

*******darkuchihahinata**.- aquí tienes xD, espero te gustara

*******Kaorii-chan****.-** En si los cambios no son de la nada, al menos no creo lo sean xD

GRACIAS A TODAS POR ESCRIBIRME, ESPERO Y NO ME CASTIGUEN Y AHORA NO ME COMENTEN T.T

Saludos n_n


End file.
